Jeden Głupiec
by Luelle
Summary: TłUMACZENIE "One Stupid Person". Autorka: quixotic-hope. Kolejna misja Severusa... HP\SS. Ostrzeżenia: wulgaryzmy, lekki non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

One Stupid Person

Autor: quixotic-hope  
Adres oryginału: /s/2760313/1/  
Zgoda: jest  
Beta: Veronique (Dziękuję kochana!)  
Miłego czytania!

One Stupid Person

"_You build up all these defenses. You build up this whole armor, for years, so nothing can hurt you. Then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life…"_

Rose Walker

**Rozdział I: Plan**

- Czyś ty kompletnie oszalał?

Severus Snape siedział na swoim miejscu naprzeciwko Dyrektora, a jego usta były zaciśnięte w cienką linię, chroniąc się przed otwarciem z powodu szoku. Dyrektor zaś rozłożył się wygodnie na fotelu i obserwował wściekłego mężczyznę.

- Severusie, nie patrz tak na mnie – upomniał go dyrektor. – Teraz, kiedy Voldemort wie, że jesteś szpiegiem, nie będziesz już dla nas tak użyteczny jak dotychczas.

- A jak właściwie byłbym dla ciebie użyteczny, jeżeli miałbym siedemnaście lat? – dociekał Severus. Zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się kierunek, jaki obrała ta rozmowa.

- Severusie, wiesz tak dobrze jak ja, że coś złego dzieje się z Harry'm – odrzekł spokojnie Dumbledore.

Severus prychnął. Powinien był wiedzieć, że ma to coś wspólnego z cholernym Chłopcem – Który – Przeżył. Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi i kontynuował:

- Od kilku miesięcy wygląda, jakby miał depresję. Jego przyjaciele powiedzieli mi, że nie wiedzą, w czym tkwi problem, a ja widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Chcę zapisać cię do Hogwartu jako ucznia. Zaprzyjaźnisz się z Harry'm i będziesz mnie informował o tym, co robi. Zrozumiałeś?

- Dlaczego wilkołak nie może tego zrobić? – nie chciał dać za wygraną Severus. – Jest przynajmniej przyjacielem tego bachora. Dlaczego właśnie ja powinienem się z nim zaprzyjaźnić?

- Remus jest teraz potrzebny w Zakonie, a ty byłeś szpiegiem przez dwadzieścia lat – delikatnie odparł Dumbledore. – Jestem przekonany, że zdołasz pozyskać sobie chłopca.

- Oczywiście, mogę „pozyskać sobie chłopaka" – warknął Snape. – Wszystko co muszę zrobić to nadskakiwać mu tak jak reszta jego fanclubu. Pytałem, w jaki sposób powinienem zdobyć jego zaufanie?

Dumbledore zamyślił się.

- Może spróbujesz traktować go jak normalnego człowieka? – zasugerował. – Prawie wszyscy traktują go jako ikonę. Jestem pewny, że doceni osobę, która będzie chciała go znać dla niego samego.

Severus szybko zmienił parsknięcie w kaszel.

- Bardzo dobrze – westchnął. – Widzę, że moje zdanie nie liczy się w tej kwestii. Co zamierzasz zrobić, aby to się udało?

- Wspaniale! – powiedział Dumbledore, zacierając ręce. – Chciałbym żebyś zaczął warzyć eliksir natychmiast. Pojedziesz pociągiem tak jak reszta uczniów. Spróbuj zaprzyjaźnić się z Harry'm jak najszybciej. Ogłosimy, że jesteś studentem z wymiany zagranicznej i zostaniesz przydzielony do Gryffindoru.

- Nie mogę się doczekać – odparł sarkastycznie Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II: Samotność

**Rozdział II: Samotność**

Harry Potter miał depresję.

Nic w jego życiu nie mogło być proste, prawda? Od urodzenia miał przeciwko sobie złego psychopatę, krewnych, którzy przez całe życie starali się uczynić go tak nieszczęśliwym jak to tylko możliwe, oraz dwoje najlepszych przyjaciół, którzy, zajęci swoim nowym związkiem, zdawali się w ogóle nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Och, odkrył również, że jest gejem. Nie tylko był gejem, ale spostrzegł, że czuje miętę do swojego złego, otłuszczonego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Harry westchnął, patrząc przez okno domu na Privet Drive. Wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć Ronowi i Hermionie o tym, iż jest gejem, ale nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób zareagują. Przypuszczał, że Ron wkurzy się na niego, ale nie był pewny co do reakcji Hermiony. Wydawała się być bardziej wyrozumiała, ale to nie oznaczało, że będzie go popierać.

_Cześć, jestem zakochany w Snapie. Jak minęło wam lato? Och tak, nic mi nie będzie. _Pomyślał nieszczęśliwie Harry.

Nie widział sensu w mówieniu im, że jest zakochany w Snapie - nawet, jeśli planował im powiedzieć, iż jest gejem. Był świadomy, że Snape nigdy go nie pokocha. Mistrz Eliksirów był tak inteligentny, tak sarkastyczny, tak piękny, że Harry nie miał u niego szans.

Chłopiec odsunął się od okna i zaczął się przebierać w pidżamę. Co z tego, że Snape nigdy go nie pokocha? Harry go nie potrzebuje. Zapomni o starszym mężczyźnie i znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie zdolny obdarzyć go uczuciem. W końcu, na planecie istnieje ponad sześć miliardów ludzi. Jeden z nich na pewno zauważy, że Harry jest coś wart.

Prawda?


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdzia³ III: Zapoznanie

**Rozdział III: Zapoznanie**

W pociągu Hogwarts Express Harry szybko znalazł pusty przedział i usiadł. Ron i Hermiona byli zajęci obowiązkami prefektów i poprosili go o zajęcie dla nich miejsc. Harry zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle przyjdą, ale szybko odgonił tą myśl. Stwierdzając, że nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, wyciągnął książkę z kufra i zaczął czytać.

Kilka minut później Harry usłyszał pukanie. Podniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć otwierające się drzwi do przedziału. Musiał zacisnąć zęby, aby nie gapić się z otwartymi ustami. Przed nim stał ubrany na czarno chłopiec w jego wieku z ciemnobrązowymi włosami opadającymi na ramiona, które zdaniem Harry'ego wyglądały na bardzo miękkie. Oczy chłopca miały ciemnobrązowy kolor i idealnie pasowały włosów. Był wyższy od Harry'ego o kilka cali. Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Czy ktoś tu siedzi? – zapytał nieznajomy.

– Para moich przyjaciół pojawi się później, ale jak najbardziej możesz się przysiąść – powiedział Harry, gdy jego mózg znów zaczął pracować.

– Dziękuję – twardo odrzekł chłopiec, siadając naprzeciw Harry'ego.

– Jestem Harry – przedstawił się. Nie chciał mówić swojego nazwiska, dopóki nie musiał. – Nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej, a wyglądasz za staro na pierwszoroczniaka.

_Jestem za stary żeby w ogóle być w szkole – _pomyślał gorzko Severus. Zauważył, że Harry nie podał mu swojego nazwiska i natychmiast upomniał siebie, że bynajmniej go to nie ciekawi. Na głos powiedział:

– Ponieważ jestem. Nazywam się Alan Rickman. Mam siedemnaście lat.

– Ja też – odparł Harry z wzrastającym zainteresowaniem. – Skąd się przenosisz?

_Mały, wścibski dureń –_ pomyślał Severus. – Z Francji. Moi rodzice zostali zamordowani. Przeniosłem się tutaj z moim wujem – wyrecytował.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Harry, wracając myślami do swojego życia i mając nadzieję, że wuj Alana jest nieco milszy niż jego własny. Wiedząc, że chłopiec nie będzie chciał rozmawiać o swoich rodzicach, zapytał. – Jaka jest Francja?

– Cóż, ludzie są tam mniej skłonni do wtykania nosa w nie swoje sprawy – odpowiedział ostro Severus.

Harry zarumienił się i spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie. Załapał aluzję. – Przepraszam – wymamrotał i wrócił do czytania.

Severus zobaczył Harry'ego, wpatrującego się w książkę i westchnął. Naprawdę nie powinien być tak niemiły dla chłopca, z którym miał się zaprzyjaźnić.

– Nie masz za co mnie przepraszać – odparł Severus, przełykając tyle swojej dumy, ile tylko mógł. – Nie lubię myśleć o moim dawnym życiu. _Cóż, przynajmniej jest w tym trochę prawdy._

– Potrafię to zrozumieć – powiedział Harry.

_Gówno rozumiesz - _prychnął Severus, ale mądrze zdecydował się tego nie mówić.

– Nie powiedziałeś mi swojego nazwiska – zauważył Severus. Zobaczył jak Harry wzdycha i uniósł brew.

– Potter – powiedział cicho Harry, obserwując reakcję Severusa.

_Prawdopodobnie chce zobaczyć jak bardzo będę się na niego gapił_ _–_ pomyślał cynicznie Severus. _Cóż, niech spieprza, jeśli myśli, że będę to robił._

– Słynny Harry Potter? – zapytał kpiąco.

– Ty to powiedziałeś – odparł Harry, wyglądając raczej na przygnębionego, gdy spoglądał znad książki.

Severus stwierdził, że Harry był przygnębiony, ponieważ mu nie nadskakiwał. Jego spojrzenie padło na książkę, którą Harry czytał i musiał walczyć z parsknięciem śmiechu. Potter uczył się poza lekcjami? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Decydując się na razie ignorować Pottera (mimo wszystko miał cały rok, aby poznać dzieciaka), Severus wyciągnął własną książkę i zaczął czytać.

Harry i Severus siedzieli we względnej ciszy przez następną godzinę, zanim drzwi do przedziału otworzyły się i Ron z Hermioną weszli do środka. Oboje byli zdziwieni, znajdując kogoś jeszcze oprócz Harry'ego w przedziale.

– Cześć – powiedział Harry, ignorując ich zdumione twarze. Podążył za ich spojrzeniem do chłopca, siedzącego naprzeciwko i powiedział. – To jest Alan Rickman. Przeniósł się tutaj z Francji. Alan, to są moi przyjaciele: Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger.

Severus ugryzł się w język, powstrzymując się przed stwierdzeniem, jak niegrzeczne było przedstawianie jego z imienia i nazwiska bez pozwolenia. Skłonił głowę w kierunku dwójki i wrócił do czytania swojej książki.

– Och! Byłam we Francji kilka lat temu! Czyż nie jest tam cudownie? – zapytała Hermiona ochoczo, siadając obok Severusa.

– Tak przypuszczam – odparł Severus bezmyślnie, odwracając stronę książki. Hermiona najwyraźniej nie zauważając aluzji, mówiła dalej.

– Byłam tam z rodzicami. Oczywiście zwiedziliśmy Luwr, Wieżę Eiffel'a i Muzeum d'Orsay. Byłeś w którymś z tych miejsc? Jestem pewna, że tak. Czy nie kochasz Francji? Dlaczego wyjechałeś?

– Ponieważ moi rodzice zostali zamordowani – ostro odparł Severus, skutecznie uciszając Hermionę. Harry zagryzł wargę, starając się nie roześmiać, gdy zobaczył na wyraz jej twarzy. Severus zauważył rozbawienie, które przemknęło przez twarz Harry'ego, lecz go nie skomentował.

– Och – powiedziała Hermiona, czując się nagle bardzo nie na miejscu. – Przepraszam.

Severus starał się nie wyglądać na rozbawionego. Mimo wszystko powinien być strapiony myślą o rzekomej śmierci rodziców. W przedziale nastała niezręczna cisza.

– Więc Harry, czy słyszałeś już dobre wieści? – zapytał Ron, wyraźnie starając się zmienić temat.

– Nie, a co się stało?

– Snape zniknął! – wyjaśnił radośnie Ron.

Harrym targały sprzeczne emocje. Z jednej strony czuł ulgę, że Snape'a nie będzie. Mistrz Eliksirów, kiedy tylko był w pobliżu, robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by Harry czuł się tak mały i nieudolny jak to tylko możliwe, co zawsze powodowało ból w jego piersi. Z drugiej strony, Harry nie był pewien, czy jest gotowy na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego bez Snape'a. A co jeśli on nigdy nie wróci? Co jeśli Harry już go nigdy więcej nie zobaczy? Nie wiedział, czy sobie z tym poradzi.

Severus nie byłby zaskoczony, widząc falę ulgi w oczach Harry'ego. To, co go zdziwiło, to widok przytłaczającego smutku i strachu. Co niby na tej ziemi mogło go tak zasmucić? Nie powinien być szczęśliwy, że jego złośliwy profesor nie będzie już dłużej w pobliżu?

– Wydaje mi się, ze niezbyt lubicie tego Snape'a? – zapytał Severus, zainteresowany tym, co ta trójka może mieć do powiedzenia.

– To drań – powiedział zaciekle Ron. – Jedyne, co potrafił robić to krytykować i odbierać punkty bez powodu. Chyba, że byłeś Ślizgonem. Traktował ich, jakby byli prezentem od Merlina dla świata lub czymś podobnym. A jego włosy były okropnie tłuste. Powinieneś to zobaczyć! Wyglądał, jakby nigdy nie brał prysznica albo…

– Zamknij się!

Cała trójka obróciła się, spoglądając na Harry'ego ze zdumieniem. Chłopiec zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, lecz nikt nie wiedział czy ze złości, czy ze wstydu.

– On nie był draniem – z zapałem zaczął dyskusję Harry. – Tak, krytykował i odbierał punkty i tak, traktował Ślizgonów lepiej niż kogokolwiek innego, ale też bardzo dużo nas nauczył. A twoje włosy też byłyby tłuste, gdybyś spędzał całe dnie nad kociołkiem!

Hermiona, Ron i Severus oniemieli ze zdumienia.

_Potter mnie nie nienawidzi? –_ pomyślał Snape.

_Co do cholery dzieje się z Harrym?_ _– z_dziwił się Ron.

Hermiona jedynie posłała mu zamyślone spojrzenie.

Czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich, Harry zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Nie miał zamiaru mówić tego wszystkiego. Po prostu nie mógł znieść tego, że Ron tak źle powiedział o Snapie. Decydując się ignorować towarzyszy, Harry wcisnął się bardziej w siedzenie i wrócił do czytania. Ron spojrzał na Hermionę, która wzruszyła ramionami.

– Chodź – powiedziała, ciągnąc Rona za rękę. – Idziemy patrolować korytarz.

Ron kiwnął głową i podążył za Hermioną, zatrzymując się jedynie by posłać Harry'emu dziwne spojrzenie. Zostawili Harry'ego i Severusa samych.

– Kim był Snape? – zapytał Severus. Zobaczył, że Harry znów się rumieni i zmarszczył brwi. _Co się dzieje z Potterem?_

– Jest… b–był naszym Mistrzem Eliksirów – powiedział cicho Harry, nie patrząc na Alana. – Był także Opiekunem Slytherinu.

Severusa zdziwiło to, że Harry nazwał go „Mistrzem Eliksirów" zamiast „Profesorem Eliksirów", ale nic nie powiedział.

– Twój przyjaciel Weasley wydaje się nim gardzić. Dlaczego ty tego nie robisz?

Harry westchnął. To było trudne pytanie: między innymi dlatego, że nie mógł odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą. Zerkając w górę zobaczył ciekawość i coś jeszcze, coś nie do odczytania w tych drugich oczach. Poczuł potrzebę bycia szczerym. Cóż, przynajmniej po części.

– Nienawidziłem go przez chwilę. Potem zrozumiałem, że on nie jest taki zły, jak wszyscy myślą – widząc brew Alana podnoszącą się do góry, Harry sprecyzował. – To znaczy, rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy go nienawidzą, ale to tylko… On uratował mi życie kilka razy. Nie zdawałem sobie wtedy z tego sprawy, ale to zrobił. Wiem, że nie chciał, to znaczy, facet mnie nienawidzi…

Severus zdziwił się, widząc smutek w oczach Harry'ego, gdy ten powiedział ostatnie zdanie. Czy Potter naprawdę może być nieszczęśliwy, ponieważ Snape go nienawidzi? Harry potrząsnął głową i znów zaczął mówić.

– W każdym razie uratował mnie. Nigdy mu za to nie podziękowałem. On nigdy, nigdy nie traktował mnie lepiej tylko dlatego, że jestem sławny. Cóż, właściwie to traktował mnie gorzej, ale to było lepsze od tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy mi nadskakują. Chciałbym tylko, żeby mnie tak nie nienawidził – dodał cicho Harry. Uświadamiając sobie, że znowu powiedział za dużo, zarumienił się i z powrotem podniósł swoją książkę.

Severus gapił się w szoku na Harry'ego. Potter nie chciał, żeby mu nadskakiwano? To musi być jakiś żart. Potter uwielbia być w centrum uwagi. W co on gra? Dlaczego powiedział, że chciałby by Snape go nie nienawidził? Chyba jego opinia o chłopaku nie znaczy tak wiele.

Severus zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jedno popołudnie z chłopcem zdołało go tak zażenować, jak jeszcze nic w jego życiu. Widząc, że Harry wrócił do czytania, Severus podniósł własną książkę i spuścił wzrok. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak, nie mógł się skoncentrować. Jego umysł ciągle wracał do poprzedniej rozmowy, do tego co powiedział Harry. _Chciałbym tylko, żeby mnie tak nie nienawidził. _Co do cholery jest z nim nie tak?

Kilka godzin później byli w Hogwarcie. Severus podążył za Potterem i jego przyjaciółmi do powozów i usiadł obok niego. Zauważył, że Weasley i Granger siedzieli dziwnie blisko siebie. Ich dłonie były ciasno splecione między nimi. Potter gapił się przez okno ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

_Może Albus miał rację –_ przyznał Severus _–_ _Może on ma depresję?_

Gdy powozy zajechały pod szkołę, Severus zostawił Pottera i jego przyjaciół, by poszukać Minerwy. Znalazł wicedyrektorkę prowadzącą pierwszorocznych po schodach. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy go zobaczyła. Severus zmarszczył brwi.

– Ach, pan Rickman. Dziękuję, że pan do nas dołączył. Właśnie zmierzaliśmy na Ceremonię Przydziału – powiedziała, a błysk rozbawienia w jej oczach mógłby konkurować z tym dyrektora.

– Nie mogę się doczekać – odparł krótko. Zobaczył innych uczniów, patrzących na niego ze zdziwieniem i stłumił ironiczny uśmieszek.

– Tędy proszę – powiedziała McGonagall, prowadząc uczniów do Wielkiej Sali. Tiara Przydziału już tam na nich czekała. Dumbledore wstał, uśmiechając się do Severusa.

– Panie i panowie, zanim zaczniemy Przydział, chciałbym wam coś przekazać. To jest Alan Rickman – powiedział Dumbledore, wskazując na Severusa. Ten kiwnął głową i obrzucił dyrektora zimnym spojrzeniem. Dumbledore lekko się uśmiechnął. – Zdecydował się spędzić ostatni rok swojej edukacji tutaj - w Hogwarcie. Najpierw on zostanie przydzielony, a dopiero później pierwszoroczni tak jak normalnie. Wierzę, że zrobicie wszystko, by tak jak pierwszoroczni, poczuł się tu jak w domu.

Severus patrzył ze złością na Dumbledora, idąc w kierunku Tiary Przydziału. Iskierki w oczach dyrektora tylko go bardziej irytowały. Westchnął z rezygnacją, z wdziękiem usiadł na stołku i nałożył sobie Tiarę na głowę. Jego dom był już oczywiście ustalony, ale musiał zachować przynajmniej pozory bycia przydzielonym.

– _Więc, panie Snape. Dobrze pana znowu widzieć _– powiedziała Tiara. Severus zmarszczył brwi na myśl, że Tiara mogłaby powiedzieć kim był, właściwie bez patrzenia na niego. – _Gotowy na wyzwanie bycia Gryfonem?_

– _Och, odwal się_ – pomyślał z irytacją Severus. – _Skończmy to już._

– _Och, bardzo dobrze_ – westchnęła Tiara. – GRYFFINDOR!

Gryffindor zaczął klaskać, chociaż Severus mógł przysiąc, że nie wyglądali tak przyjaźnie jak zazwyczaj. Może miało to coś wspólnego z jego strojem? Bez słowa Severus ściągnął Tiarę i udał się w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru, siadając obok Pottera. Tylko on wydawał się być zadowolony z nowego współdomownika.

– Miło cię znów widzieć – uśmiechnął się Harry.

– Chciałbym powiedzieć to samo – odparł Severus. Zobaczył znikający uśmiech Harry'ego i poczuł się winny. – Twoi koledzy nie wydają się mnie zbytnio lubić – dodał, mając nadzieję zatrzeć złe wrażenie po ostatnim komentarzu.

– Wszyscy przypuszczali, że będziesz przydzielony do Slytherinu – powiedział mu Harry. – Piorunowałeś wzrokiem Dumbledora – dodał, jakby chciał się wytłumaczyć.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał Severus z fałszywą niewinnością. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Harry zachichotał.

– Tylko trochę – odpowiedział Harry.

Severus nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Zaprzyjaźnienie się z Potterem naprawdę miało być takie łatwe? Może będzie w stanie szybko odkryć, co jest nie tak z chłopcem, a wtedy mógłby wrócić do uczenia w przyszłym semestrze. _Tak_ - zdecydował Severus - _mimo wszystko, może to nie będzie takie trudne..._


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdzia³ IV: Zmieniaj¹c punkt widzenia

**Rozdział IV: Zmieniając punkt widzenia**

Severus skrzywił się. Erica Ingram została zatrudniona na jego miejsce nauczyciela eliksirów, na które w ogóle się nie nadawała. Podawała błędne informacje, nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć na proste pytania i ciągle wydawała się być zdenerwowana. Severus czerpał ogromną przyjemność z zadawania jej trudnych pytań, na które wiedział, że nie znała odpowiedzi. Patrzenie jak się skręca, było teraz jego jedyną rozrywką. Nienawidziła go, tego był pewien, ale nie dbał o to. Albus powinien pomyśleć o tym, co robi, zanim zatrudnił tę kobietę.

- Eliksir, który będziecie robić znajduje się na stronie dwudziestej piątej. Wszyscy połączcie się w pary i zaczynajcie – powiedziała Ingram. Usiadła za biurkiem (_moim biurkiem,_ pomyślał wściekle Severus) i zaczęła czytać _Czarownicę. _

- Chciałbyś być moim partnerem?

Severus przeniósł swoje spojrzenie z Ingram prosto na szmaragdowozielone oczy. Mrugając, zdał sobie sprawę, że w ogóle nie słuchał tego, co mówił Potter.

- Proszę?

- Zapytałem, czy chcesz być moim partnerem – powtórzył Potter, wyglądając na lekko podenerwowanego.

Severus zobaczył, że wszyscy już połączyli się w pary za wyjątkiem niego, Pottera, Longbottoma i Finnegana. Decydując się wybrać mniejsze zło, Severus przytaknął Potterowi.

- Dobrze, chcesz żebym przyniósł składniki?

- Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się użyteczny – przyznał Severus, otwierając książkę na wyznaczonej stronie i sprawdzając, jaki eliksir mają zrobić: eliksir leczniczy. Severus westchnął. Był w stanie go poprawnie uwarzyć, odkąd miał osiem lat.

Obserwował Pottera, gdy ten przyłączał się do kolegów z klasy przy szafce ze składnikami. Doszedł do wniosku, że to będzie dobry moment, aby go poobserwować, gdy warzy eliksir, nie mając swojego złośliwego profesora nad głową. Chłopak wrócił z naręczem składników i ostrożnie położył je na ławce.

- Dobrze, co najpierw? – zapytał Harry, spoglądając na książkę. Severus milczał, Harry podniósł wzrok. Severus stał dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy ten go zostawił. Otwarta książka leżała przed nim, lecz on nawet nie wysilił się, by przeczytać co powinni zrobić.

- Masz zamiar mi pomóc? – zapytał Harry. – Nie jestem zbyt dobry z eliksirów, więc jeśli chcesz zdać, to proponuję żebyś się przyłączył.

Słynny Potter przyznaje, że nie jest w czymś dobry? _Pewnie chce żebym zrobił wszystko_, stwierdził Severus.

- Nie dbam o swoje oceny – odparł płasko Severus. Obserwował Harry'ego, który obrzucił go kalkulującym spojrzeniem, zanim potrząsnął głową i wrócił do eliksiru.

- W takim razie w porządku – Harry przeczytał pierwszą wskazówkę, wziął nóż i zaczął siekać korzeń mniszka lekarskiego. Severus skulił się.

- Co robisz?

Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Kroję korzeń na plasterki.

- To nie jest krojenie na plasterki tylko siekanie!

- Jest różnica? - zapytał zdziwiony Harry.

- Oczywiście, że jest różnica! – odciął się Severus. – Nic dziwnego, że jesteś marny z eliksirów. Nie masz nawet pojęcia o różnych technikach krojenia!

Harry wzdrygnął się, słysząc szorstki ton u drugiego chłopaka. Alan, gdy krzyczał, przypominał mu o Snapie. Kręcąc głową, Harry spojrzał na niego, starając się wymyślić odpowiedź.

- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że to ważne – powiedział. – Zwykle gotowałem u mojej ciotki i wuja. Tam nie ma znaczenia, jak coś kroisz skoro wszystko i tak trafia do jednej miski.

- Cóż, to nie jest kuchnia – warknął Severus, starając się uspokoić i mówić do Pottera bardziej jak uczeń, a nie nauczyciel. – Przy eliksirach technika jest bardzo ważna.

- Więc, jak ty byś pokroił ten korzeń na plasterki? – zapytał Harry. Severus był zaskoczony, słysząc szczerość w jego głosie. On naprawdę chciał się czegoś nauczyć o eliksirach.

Severus wziął swój nóż i parę nowych korzonków. Jeden dał Harry'emu, a drugi zatrzymał dla siebie.

- Do krojenia korzeni na plasterki potrzeba dużo więcej cierpliwości niż do siekania. Musisz się postarać by były tak cienkie, jak to tylko możliwe bez rozrywania ich – Severus powoli kroił korzeń na plasterki. Oczywiście mógł je pokroić w o wiele krótszym czasie, ale chciał mieć pewność, że Harry zobaczy jak to się robi. – Widzisz? Teraz ty.

Harry podniósł nóż i powoli naśladował ruchy kolegi. Jego korzeń, pomimo iż nie idealny, był jednak dużo cieńszy niż chwilę temu.

- Tak lepiej – powiedział Severus, zachęta zostawiła w jego ustach przykry smak. - Spróbuj kroić go trochę cieniej.

Harry robił wszystko według wskazówek Alana i szybko odkrył, że krojenie korzeni na plasterki nie jest tak trudne, jak mu się wydawało. Zobaczył, jak Alan kiwa głową z zadowoleniem i poczuł się z siebie dumny. Pokroił na plasterki odpowiednią ilość korzenia i spojrzał na drugie polecenie: pokroić w kostkę funt strączków sopophorusa.

- Zgaduję, że krojenie w kostkę i siekanie to dwie kompletnie różne czynności – powiedział Harry, ponownie zwracając się do Alana. Zobaczył, że usta Alana zaczęły lekko drgać, jakby ten starał się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Harry poczuł się dumny.

- Żeby poprawnie pokroić te nasiona w kostkę musisz…

Severus spędził resztę lekcji na uczeniu Pottera jak uwarzyć eliksir. Był zaskoczony faktem, że Potter właściwie szybko się uczył, pod warunkiem, że poświęci się mu trochę czasu i wszystko wytłumaczy. Pod koniec lekcji eliksir wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak powinien. Severus nie dodał do niego ani jednej rzeczy.

- Wow. Myślę, że po raz pierwszy zrobiłem eliksir, który ma właściwy wygląd – uśmiechnął się Harry, wychodząc z Alanem z klasy. Jego uśmiech osłabł. – Szkoda, że Snape tego nie widział – dodał cicho sam do siebie.

Wieczorem Harry i Alan siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym. Ron i Hermiona poszli gdzieś na spacer, zostawiając ich samych nad praca domową. Harry właśnie zaczynał swój esej na transmutację, gdy podszedł do niego Dennis Creevey. Harry cicho westchnął.

- Dennis – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

- Możesz mi pomóc z tym zaklęciem?

- Jakim zaklęciem? – zapytał Harry, odsuwając swoje papiery. Alan spojrzał znad swojej książki. Jego wzrok skupił się na Harrym.

- Accio – odpowiedział Dennis, patrząc na swoje stopy. – Wiem, iż używałeś tego zaklęcia podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, więc pomyślałem, że mógłbyś mi z nim pomóc.

- Oczywiście – zgodził się Harry, wstając i wyciągając swoją różdżkę. – Z czym masz problem?

- Po prostu nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić – powiedział z irytacją Dennis. – Mówię słowo, ale nic się nie dzieje.

- O czym myślisz kiedy wymawiasz zaklęcie?

- Um… więc…

- Myślisz o tym, jak bardzo chcesz, żeby ci się udało, prawda? – uśmiechnął się Harry. Roześmiał się, gdy Dennis przytaknął.

- W porządku, to jest pierwsza rzecz, jaką musimy zmienić. Trudno mi było się tego nauczyć. Musisz się skupić wyłącznie na obiekcie, który chcesz przyzwać. Nie myśl o niczym innym tylko o tej rzeczy, dobrze?

- Ok – zgodził się Dennis i zamilkł na chwilę. – Co powinienem spróbować wezwać?

- Powinieneś przywołać… - Harry pomyślał przez chwilę. Jego wzrok padł na podręcznik do transmutacji. – Spróbuj przywołać tą książkę z mojej ręki – powiedział, biorąc ją ze stolika.

- Dobrze… _Accio!_

Nic się nie stało. Dennis spuścił ramiona, poddając się.

- Nie zniechęcaj się - dopingował go Harry. – Mi też za pierwszym razem się nie udało. Flitwick musiał zadać mi dodatkową pracę domową, zanim zdołałem to opanować.

Severus patrzył z zaskoczeniem, jak Potter pracował z Creeveyem przez kolejną godzinę. Chłopak przyznawał, że potrzebował pomocy? Już drugi raz tego dnia przyznał, iż nie jest w czymś doskonały. Dokąd ten świat zmierza? Miał doskonałą okazję zetrzeć wyższość z twarzy chłopaka, a on mu w tym wcale nie pomagał. James Potter czegoś takiego by nie zrobił. _To było bardziej podobne do Lily_, uświadomił sobie Severus.

Może, _tylko _może Potter miał z nią więcej wspólnego niż myślał.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział V: Walka i przyjaźń

**Rozdział V: Walka i przyjaźń**

Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Alan siedzieli wokół stołu w pokoju wspólnym. Harry próbował dodać kolejne cztery stopy do swojego eseju z Zaklęć, Alan zatopił nos w książce, a rudzielec wraz ze swoją dziewczyną na zmianę patrzyli w trzymane papiery i na siebie. W końcu Ron przerwał ciszę:

- Zmęczyła mnie ta praca domowa – powiedział.

- Mnie też – odparł Harry. Rzadko miał szansę robić coś ciekawego z kumplem, gdyż był on ciągle zajęty z Hermioną.

- Chcesz zagrać w szachy albo coś? – zapytał Potter.

- Nie – rzekł Weasley, kręcąc głową i dając przyjaciółce znaczące spojrzenie. – Myślę, że potrzebuję świeżego powietrza.

- Pójdę z tobą – stwierdziła Granger, podnosząc książki. – I tak prawie skończyłam ten esej. Dokończę go później.

- Do zobaczenia, Harry – powiedział Ron, gdy razem z Hermioną przygotowywali się do wyjścia.

Harry patrzył posępnie na wychodzącą dwójkę. Na początku cieszył się z ich powodu, ale teraz to zaczynało być śmieszne. W ogóle nie widuje już żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół. Oczywiście, był jeszcze Alan, ale on nie należał do rozmownych. Zazwyczaj po prostu przesiadywał niedaleko i czytał lub obserwował ludzi.

Severus oglądał scenę, która się przed nim rozgrywała. Weasley i Granger nieco go irytowali. Nie widzą, iż ranią Pottera? Nie żeby o to dbał, oczywiście, ale oni powinni. Czy rudzielec nie mógł zagrać w coś z Potterem, zanim poszedł obściskiwać swoją dziewczynę?

Snape zobaczył, jak przygnębiony Harry ponownie wraca do swojego eseju. Może to był dobry moment na odwrócenie uwagi Pottera od głupoty jego przyjaciół?

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak cię obchodzi to, że sobie poszli – powiedział, przewracając od niechcenia strony książki, którą przeczytał już dziesięć razy. – To znaczy, nie wydaje mi się, aby ich nieobecność była wielka stratą.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Jego zmieszanie nagle zmieniło się w złość. Prawda, może jego najlepsi przyjaciele olali go, znowu, ale wciąż byli jego przyjaciółmi. Za kogo Alan się uważa, żeby ich obrażać?

- Co to, do cholery, miało znaczyć? – ostro spytał Harry.

_Cóż, zły Potter jest lepszy niż ponury Potter,_ pomyślał Severus. To już jest jakiś postęp.

- Dokładnie to. Nieobecność niektórych ludzi pozostawia po sobie uczucie smutku i nudy, a odejście twoich przyjaciół nie wywołuje ani jednego z tych wrażeń. Żadne z nich nie wnosi do naszego życia nic sensownego ani, na tyle (na ile mogę zauważyć, znając ich od miesiąca) nic zabawnego do jakiejkolwiek konwersacji. Mógłbym mieć na pęczki takich przyjaciół jak oni.

- Nic o nich nie wiesz! – krzyknął w obronie Harry. – Oni są bardzo zabawni! Do cholery, są dużo zabawniejsi od ciebie! Ty jedynie siedzisz i czytasz książki. A co ty robisz by dostarczyć „czegoś sensownego" do życia ludzi, hmm? Nic dziwnego, że nie masz przyjaciół.

Po tych słowach Harry jak burza pobiegł na górę do swojego dormitorium.

_Cóż, to nie było to, do czego zmierzałem_, pomyślał Severus. Chciał jedynie, by Potter nie był tak osowiały z powodu nowego związku przyjaciół. Przypuszczalnie mu się to udało. Teraz, zamiast czuć żal do tej dwójki, chłopak go znienawidzi.

Świetnie. A miał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien przeprosić smarkacza. Wrócił myślami do tego, co powiedział Potter. _Nic dziwnego, że nie masz przyjaciół…_

Nie, Severus nigdy nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie miał żadnych przyjaciół. Wiedział to cholernie dobrze. Przez to, iż ludzie są głupi. To i fakt, że kiedy tylko dostał się do Hogwartu, Potter Senior i Black postarali się, by nikt z nim nie rozmawiał.

Otrząsając się z myśli o swoich pierwszych siedmiu latach w Hogwarcie, Severus próbował znaleźć w sobie resztki woli, aby pójść na górę i przeprosić chłopaka. Nadal uważał, że nie zrobił nic złego, ale pomyślał, iż powinien ponownie wkupić się w jego łaski. Zastanawiał się, co musi zrobić, by tego dokonać. Bez wątpliwości, coś bardzo żenującego. Ta myśl opóźniła jego pójście na górę o przynajmniej kolejne dziesięć minut.

Na górze Harry myślał o tym, co powiedział Alan. Jego początkowa złość ulotniła się, pozostawiając po sobie uczucie zimna i pustki. Kolega miał rację. Oczywiście, przez ostatnie sześć lat Ron i Hermiona byli wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi, ale teraz przestali nimi być. Właściwie, Harry spędzał więcej czasu z Alanem niż z rudzielcem oraz jego dziewczyną. I, poniekąd, przez większość czasu Alan był zabawny.

Potter westchnął. Przypuszczał, że nie powinien się tak na niego wściekać. Chłopak jedynie chciał, by poczuł się lepiej po odrzuceniu przez najlepszych przyjaciół. Cóż, w każdym razie Harry zakładał, że właśnie to robił.

Wrócił myślami do rozmowy z Alanem. _Nic dziwnego, że nie masz przyjaciół…_Jak mógł powiedzieć coś takiego? Wiedział, jak to jest: dorastać samotnie i bez żadnych kompanów. Jak mógł to oznajmić komuś innemu? Szczególnie komuś, kto chciał tylko pomóc, kto bez wątpienia był jedynym przyjacielem, jakiego będzie miał przez następne kilka miesięcy lub dopóki Ron i Hermiona będą w sobie zakochani?

Potter znów westchnął. Zastanawiał się, co musi zrobić, by Alan mu odpuścił. Czy chłopak mu wybaczy? Harry był dość niemiły. Z drugiej strony, Alan obraził jego przyjaciół, więc miał prawo być nieco wkurzony, prawda?

Postanawiając, że i tak wcześniej czy później musi coś powiedzieć, Harry skierował się w stronę drzwi. Sięgał po klamkę w chwili, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł Alan. Obaj stanęli, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

- Musze ci coś powiedzieć – powiedział Alan.

- Pozwól, ja pierwszy– odparł Harry.

_Oczywiście, że musi być pierwszy,_ nachmurzył się Severus. _Jest Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, więc niech zacznie. Przeklnie mnie, wtedy ja go przeproszę i wyjdzie na idiotę._

- W porządku – zgodził się.

- Dobrze – powiedział Harry biorąc głęboki oddech. – Przepraszam.

- Co? – Nie tego się spodziewał.

- Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem. Miałeś rację. Oni ostatnio nie są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Nie musiałem tego mówić. Tak właściwie, przez większość czasu jesteś zabawny. I zdaję sobie sprawę, jak to jest nie mieć zbyt wielu przyjaciół, więc powinienem wiedzieć lepiej i nie mówić takich rzeczy. Zrozumiem jeśli mi nie wybaczysz, ale i tak musiałem to powiedzieć.

Severus był w szoku. Potter go przepraszał? Co, do cholery, jest nie tak z tym chłopakiem? Snape krótko przeliczył, ile razy zadawał sobie to pytanie w ciągu ostatniego półtora miesiąca i ponownie zwrócił swoją uwagę na Pottera. Jego przeprosiny wydawały się szczere.

- Sadzę, iż również powinienem przeprosić – powiedział, nadal lekko podejrzliwy w stosunku do zachowania chłopaka. – Są twoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie powinienem ich obrażać… Nawet, jeśli to, co powiedziałem było prawdą.

Harry zaśmiał się pod koniec przeprosin Alana.

- Nie musiałeś przepraszać. Wyraziłeś swoja opinię. Poza tym, wiem, że na swój sposób próbowałeś sprawić, bym poczuł się lepiej. Więc dziękuję.

_Potter dziękuje mi za obrażanie swoich przyjaciół,_ pomyślał Severus. _Wielki Merlinie, świat się kończy._

- Cieszę się, że to zauważyłeś – powiedział Rickman.

Stali przez chwilę w niezręcznej ciszy, aż…

- Chciałbyś zagrać ze mną w szachy? – niezobowiązująco zapytał Harry.

Severus zobaczył niezdecydowanie Pottera i, z powodów, których nie mógł zrozumieć, poczuł falę sympatii do chłopaka.

- W porządku – odparł Severus próbując sobie wmówić, iż nie obchodzi go to, że Potter nie wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego od tygodni. – Ale nie oczekuj, że dam ci fory.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nawet o tym nie śniłem.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział VI: Hogsmeade

**Rozdział VI: Hogsmeade**

Nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych marzeniach, Severus Snape nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie towarzyszył Harry'emu Potterowi w księgarni. A mimo to, właśnie się tam znalazł, obserwując chłopaka przeglądającego niezliczone półki z tomami.

- Nie chcesz niczego poszukać? – zapytał Harry, gdy zorientował się, iż Alan nic nie robi.

- Za chwilę – odparł Severus, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. – Na razie staram się zrozumieć, kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył.

Potter, który normalnie nienawidził tego określenia, zaczął się śmiać wbrew sobie.

- A co, myślałeś, że nie jestem zdolny do czytania? – zapytał. Kontynuował, gdy zobaczył podniesioną brew Alana: – Wiesz, właściwie to lubię czytać. Po prostu nie znoszę lektur.

- Oczywiście, że nie – zadrwił Severus, chociaż był zaskoczony tym, iż nie czuł do chłopca nienawiści. – Nie chciałbyś być oskarżony o próbę nauczenia się czegoś, prawda?

Harry przewrócił oczami, śmiejąc się i wrócił do przeglądania książek.

Severus odszedł, kręcąc głową. Chciał go poobserwować, lecz miał przeczucie, że ten będzie się czuł bardziej komfortowo bez kogoś dyszącego mu w kark. Normalnie Severus rozejrzałby się po sekcji o eliksirach, ale przyglądanie się chłopakowi wydało mu się zabawniejsze.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, podążył za Potterem do części sklepu dotyczącej seksualności. Severus wiedział, że nastolatkowie byli zainteresowani seksem, ale nie spodziewał się znaleźć tu akurat niego. Chłopak nie patrzył na śmieci przepełnione sprośnościami, które czyta większość młodzieży. Zamiast tego, przeglądał odcinek o homoseksualizmie.

Zaciekawiony, Severus obserwował szatyn rozglądającego się wokoło, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nikt go nie zobaczy w tej części sklepu. Potem, młody sięgnął po książkę, która, jak zdążył zauważyć Severus, była zatytułowana „_Seksualność i Ty: Zrozumieć Własne Uczucia"_.

Chłopak był gejem? To było coś, czego nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Paranoja Pottera była oczywista, gdy co kilka minut rozglądał się, upewniając, iż nikt na niego nie patrzy. Gdy jedyna osoba znajdująca się w sklepie, oprócz nich i właściciela, zaczęła iść w kierunku miejsca, w którym znajdował się student, ten szybko zrobił krok i zaczął rozglądać się po półkach obok sekcji o seksualności. Severus prychnął. Nie sądził, że ktokolwiek by uwierzył, iż Potter przeglądałby sekcję dla kobiet.

Gdy nieznajomy przeszedł obok, nawet nie zaszczycając Pottera spojrzeniem, odłożył on książkę o seksualności na miejsce i zaczął się rozglądać po sekcji z literaturą gejowską. Severusa kusiło, by wyjść z ukrycia i samemu przejrzeć kilka książek, lecz zdecydował się dać Potterowi trochę prywatności. Zamiast tego skierował się do działu o eliksirach.

_Co Potter robił w tej części księgarni?- _dziwił się Mistrz Eliksirów. Oczywiście, chłopak nie mógł być homoseksualistą. Wtedy jednak Severus doszedł do wniosku, że to by wyjaśniało, dlaczego wyglądał ostatnio na tak przygnębionego. Severus wiedział z pierwszej ręki, że bycie gejem nie było powszechnie akceptowane, szczególnie, jeśli jest się wybawcą Czarodziejskiego Świata. Niemniej jednak, bycie wyzwolicielem może ułatwić Harry'emu „ujawnienie się". Mimo wszystko, był Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Jeżeli komukolwiek mogło ujść płazem bycie homo, to tylko jemu.

Severus przeglądał książki przez kolejne piętnaście minut, zanim Harry podszedł do niego. Nie był jednak zaskoczony, widząc puste ręce ucznia. Wątpił, by kiedykolwiek mógł on czuć się na tyle komfortowo, by kupić jedną z tych książek. Snape krótko zabawił się myślą, że mógłby kupić dla Harry'ego taki tom, by go zaskoczyć, ale przypomniał sobie, że przecież go to nie obchodzi.

I kiedy, do cholery, zaczął myśleć o Potterze jako „Harrym"?

- Jestem gotowy do wyjścia, jeśli ty też – powiedział Gryfon.

- Możemy już iść – odparł Severus, nadal zażenowany nagłą zmianą nastawienia.

Obaj wyszli ze sklepu i przespacerowali się w dół ulicy. Harry nie sądził, że wchodząc do sklepu z żartami, zdradziłby bliźniaków. Nosił się z myślą pójścia do Miodowego Królestwa, ale jedno spojrzenie na twarz Alana, gdy to zasugerował, zamiast go rozśmieszyć, powiedziało mu, że jego kolega nie ma ochoty na słodycze.

Szli jeszcze przez chwilę, gdy zaczęło padać.

- Świetnie – wymamrotał Harry, gdy pierwsza kropla spadła mu między oczy. Mrugając, rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu najbliższego sklepu. Po chwili zauważył _Herbaciarnię u pani Puddifoot._

- Masz ochotę na kawę, albo coś, dopóki będziemy czekać aż przestanie padać? – zapytał.

Nienawidząc deszczu i nie chcąc wracać podczas niego, Severus skinął twierdząco głową.

Weszli do budynku. Szatynowi przypomniał się ostatni raz, gdy był tutaj z Cho. Tamta randka niezbyt się udała. Miał tylko nadzieję, że teraz będzie lepiej.

_Czy ja właśnie porównałem to spotkanie do randki?_, zdziwił się Harry. _Bogowie, co ze mną jest nie tak? Jestem ciekaw, co by pomyślał Alan, słysząc coś takiego ode mnie._

Lokal był dużo bardziej opustoszały, niż gdy był tu ostatni raz. Tym razem, nigdzie nie było par migdalących i trzymających za ręce, przez które mógłby czuć się niezręcznie. Tandetne dekoracje przypominające mu o Umbridge wciąż były obecne, jednak szybko odkrył, iż był w stanie je znieść.

Usiedli z Alanem przy pustym stoliku i poczekali na kelnerkę, która zmierzała w ich kierunku.

- Co sobie życzycie? – zapytała zmęczonym głosem.

- Zwykłą kawę, poproszę – odparł Potter.

- Dla mnie to samo – odpowiedział kolega.

Kelnerka skinęła głową i odeszła, pozostawiając obu chłopców w ciszy.

- Mają okropne dekoracje – skomentował Severus, dochodząc do wniosku, iż siedzenie w ciszy nie było najlepszym sposobem na spędzenie popołudnia.

- Zgadzam się – przytaknął Harry. – Przypominają mi o gabinecie Umbridge.

Severus już miał się zgodzić, lecz przypomniał sobie, że jest nowym uczniem, wiec nie powinien wiedzieć, kim była Umbridge.

- Kogo?

- Och, zapomniałem, że ty jej nie znałeś – stwierdził student. –Wykładała OPCM dwa lata temu, jeżeli w ogóle można to tak nazwać. To znaczy, niczego się od niej nie nauczyliśmy. Wdrażała tylko teorię i mówiła wszystkim, że jestem zwariowanym, starającym zwrócić na siebie uwagę szaleńcem.

_Ja mówiłem wszystkim, że jesteś dużo gorszy_, pomyślał Severus.

- Dlaczego pozwalała wam uczyć się tylko teorii? – zapytał profesor, mimo iż znał na to odpowiedź.

- Bała się, że Dumbledore próbował nas przygotować do walki z Ministerstwem – zadrwił Harry. – Jakby nie miał wystarczającej ilości zmartwień bez Ministerstwa na liście.

_Ty też na niej jesteś_, pomyślał Severus, lecz rozsądnie nic nie powiedział.

W tym momencie kelnerka przyniosła obie kawy.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Potter. Severus jedynie skinął głową.

Młody sięgnął po cukierniczkę i posłodził swoją kawę, następnie dodał trochę śmietanki i zamieszał. Snape przyglądał się temu z lekkim wydęciem warg.

- Nie byłbyś sobą bez dodania tych wszystkich okropnych słodkości do swojego idealnego napoju, prawda?

Harry spojrzał na niego znad filiżanki z wyrazem upozorowanego oburzenia na twarzy.

- Chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, iż dodaję o połowę mniej cukru i śmietanki, od moich przyjaciół! A tak nawiasem mówiąc – dodał, biorąc łyk kawy i patrząc na Alana z lekkim lekceważeniem. – jest ohydna bez dodatków.

- W takim razie, to dobrze, że nikt cię nie prosi, byś taką wypił, prawda?

- To ty zacząłeś! – krzyknął Potter.

- Jesteś taki niedojrzały – odparł Severus, sącząc swoja kawę i próbując zaprzeczyć przed samym sobą, iż cieszy go ta rozmowa.

Uczeń zaśmiał się i upił trochę kawy. Chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy dwie osoby podeszły do niego.

- Cześć, Harry – powiedział Dean, całkowicie ignorując Alana. – Pomyśleliśmy, że chciałbyś pójść z nami do Miodowego Królestwa.

- Dziękuję za ofertę – odparł chłodno i marszcząc brwi spojrzał na Deana i Seamusa. – Ale jak widzicie, jestem z kimś.

- Och, on się nie liczy! – sprzeciwił się Seamus. – Nigdy nic nie mówi, a jeśli już, to jest złośliwy.

- Siedzę tuż obok – zwrócił uwagę Severus, niezbyt troszcząc się o opinię tych dwóch, ale zainteresowany tym, co ma do powiedzenia Potter.

- To dziwne – odgryzł się Harry. – Ale zanim się pojawiliście, odbywaliśmy raczej zabawną konwersację.

- W porządku – ostro odparł Seamus. – Baw się dobrze z tym dupkiem. Chcieliśmy być tylko mili.

- W takim razie, nie chcę widzieć, jak próbujecie być nieuprzejmi – popatrzył na nich ze złością Potter.

Dean spojrzał na niego przepraszająco, gdy odchodzili.

- Ignoruj ich – powiedział Alanowi Harry. – Oni i tak nic nie znaczą.

- Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że ich opinia mnie obchodzi? – zapytał Severus, zaskoczony i nieco zadowolony z tego w jaki sposób Potter go obronił.

- Raczej nie – odparł.

Dokończyli kawę w ciszy.

- Przestało padać – zauważył Harry, przełykając ostatnie krople płynu. – Chcesz wracać do zamku, czy jest jeszcze coś, co chcesz zobaczyć, gdy tu jesteśmy?

- Możemy wracać – stwierdził profesor, sięgając po portfel. – Tylko zapłacę za kawę i możemy iść.

- Nie bądź śmieszny – powiedział chłopak, odpychając rękę Alana i wyciągając swój własny. – Ja to zrobię.

- Nie miałem zamiaru płacić za twoją – odparł Severus. – Gdy mówiłem „tylko zapłacę za kawę", miałem na myśli swoją.

- Wiem – uśmiechnął się Harry, wyciągając galeona i zostawiając go na stoliku. – Ale tak jest łatwiej.

Severus chciał się kłócić, ale młody obrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wzruszając ramionami, podążył za nim na zewnątrz. Byli w połowie drogi do zamku, gdy za sobą usłyszeli głos.

- Proszę, proszę – wycedził Malfoy. – A gdzie twoja świta, Potty?

- Odwal się, Malfoy – wymamrotał Harry idąc prosto przed siebie, gdy blondyn stanął przed nim, blokując mu drogę. Sev patrzył w ciszy i czekał na rozwój wypadków.

- Wciąż jestem zaskoczony widząc, że sławny Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył jest w stanie iść gdziekolwiek bez towarzystwa Wiewióra i Szlamy – kontynuował Draco.

- A ja wciąż jestem zaskoczony, słysząc Ślizgonów chwalących się swoimi ostrymi uwagami i inteligencją, podczas gdy głównie polegają na tej samej obeldze od ponad tysiąca lat – odpłacił mu Potter. Uśmiechając się szeroko prosto w siną twarz fretki, Harry obrócił się i odszedł w kierunku zamku.

Malfoy był wściekły. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i, kierując ją w stronę Harry'ego, krzyknął.

- Petrificus Totalus!

Zanim Severus zdążył mrugnąć, szatyn machnął różdżką i wykrzyknął.

- Protego!

Jego zaklęcie było tak mocne, iż odrzuciło Dracona, który efektownie uderzył o ziemię.

Harry opuścił różdżkę i podszedł do nie będącego w stanie podnieść się z ziemi chłopaka.

- Wiesz – zaczął Potter. – Jak na kogoś, kogo ojciec jest Śmierciożercą, to było naprawdę żałosne.

Po tym, obrócił się i poszedł do zamku.

Severus był pod wrażeniem. Harry nie tylko „wyszedł" z porządną obelgą, ale także użył różdżki wyłącznie do obrony. Dodatkowo, miał idealną okazję by przekląć Malfoya, gdy ten leżał na ziemi, lecz nie zrobił tego. Wszystkie jego poprzednie wyobrażenia Pottera rozdarły się i nowy wizerunek Harry'ego zajął ich miejsce.

Gdy podążał za chłopakiem do zamku wiedział już, że Harry Potter nie jest swoim ojcem. Nigdy nim nie był. Właściwie, Harry Potter był poniekąd… Miły, sympatyczny i może nawet dawał się lubić.

I ta myśl, bardziej niż wszystko inne, przestraszyła Severusa na śmierć.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział VII: Rosnące zainteresowanie

Ron i Hermiona coraz więcej czasu spędzali tylko we dwoje, zostawiając Harry'ego jedynie w towarzystwie Alana. Nie, żeby się tym przejmował, nigdy więcej. Po pierwszej walce, którą stoczyli, nauczył się bardziej cieszyć z czasu spędzonego z nowym kolegą, niż z przyjaciółmi. Rickman był bystry, co do tego Potter nie miał wątpliwości. W dodatku miał niesamowite poczucie humoru, nawet jeżeli nie był to rodzaj, który preferowała większość Gryfonów. Dowcip Alana był dużo bardziej subtelny, za co Harry cenił go jeszcze bardziej.

Chłopak przypominał brunetowi Severusa Snape'a. Oczywiście nigdy by mu o tym nie powiedział. Nowy w prawdzie nie znał mężczyzny, ale Harry nie miał wątpliwości, iż nie byłby zachwycony porównaniem do profesora, którym praktycznie pogardzała cała szkoła. Z drugiej strony, Francuz nie był osobą liczącą się ze zdaniem innych. I to było kolejną cechą przypominającą mu o Mistrzu Eliksirów.

Harry westchnął. Naprawdę, powinien przestać myśleć o Alanie jak o Severusie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest zainteresowany kolegą, jednak porównywanie go do mężczyzny, którego kochał nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Potter pomyślał o obietnicy złożonej ostatniego lata: zapomni o Snapie i znajdzie kogoś, kto go pokocha.

Ale czy Alan był tą osobą? Tak, wszystko, co uwielbiał w profesorze znajdował u szatyna, ale czy to znaczyło cokolwiek? Czy on w ogóle był gejem? Harry jakoś w to wątpił. Bycie homo nie było czymś godnym świętowania i miał przeczucie, że jego kolega nie był tak anormalny jak on sam.

Ponownie westchnął, po czym spojrzał przez okno. Był listopad i większość liści opadła już z drzew. Znał Rickmana od trzech miesięcy. To nie jest wystarczającą ilością czasu, by się w kimś zakochać, prawda? Ale czuł, jakby go znał dużo dłużej. Czy to się liczy?

Zdezorientowany pokręcił głową i odszedł od okna.

************

Severus Snape był zagubiony, a to było coś, czego zdecydowanie nie lubił. Jeszcze bardziej denerwujący był fakt, iż powodem tego stanu był Harry. _Potter! Cholera, chłopak nazywa się Potter!_ Westchnął. Nie mógł nic poradzić. Zaczynał coś czuć do Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to się zaczęło i dlaczego. Miał przeczucie, że zapoczątkowała to ta noc, gdy przyglądał się, jak Harry uczy Creevey'a przywołać książkę. Widok twarzy bruneta, gdy chłopcu wreszcie udało się wezwać tom, było czymś, czego Severus nigdy nie zapomni. Harry był dumny z młodszego kolegi. Nie przypisał sobie zasługi za jego nową umiejętność, lecz stwierdził, iż wszystkim, czego potrzebował Creevey było tylko trochę zachęty.

James Potter zaakceptowałby całą odpowiedzialność za osiągnięcie chłopca, jeżeli byłby na miejscu swojego syna. Cóż, zrobiłby to, gdyby był osobą lubiącą pomagać innym. Ale James Potter nigdy nie traciłby czasu na pomaganie młodszym studentom w nauce. Wyśmiał by ich, ponieważ nie byliby równie zdolni i poszedłby swoją drogą.

Harry był nietypowy. Jeśli wiedział, jak wykonać coś, czego ktoś inny nie potrafił, zostawiał wszystko, by pomóc mniej zdolnemu studentowi. Zawsze starał się, by ta osoba nigdy nie czuła się źle z powodu tego, iż z czymś nie daje sobie rady. Był opanowany i miły: urodzony nauczyciel. Sev nigdy nie miał tyle cierpliwości.

Ale to nie wszystko. Harry posiadał także niewiarygodne poczucie humoru. Doceniał jego żarty, jak jeszcze nikt do tej pory. Profesor niechętnie się do tego przyznawał, lecz uwielbiał sposób, w jaki zielone oczy błyszczały, gdy mówił coś, co wydawało mu się zabawne. Kochał czas, który Gryfon z nim spędzał, podczas gdy mógł się gdzieś włóczyć z innymi przyjaciółmi.

Severus bał się trochę. Nigdy się o nikogo nie troszczył i wiedział, że zakochanie się w Harrym nie skończy się dobrze. Na początek zdawał sobie sprawę, iż cokolwiek się stanie, Potter nigdy nie odwzajemni jego uczuć. Znienawidzi go, gdy się dowie, że Alan Rickman jest naprawdę Severusem Snapem. Nawet jeśli chłopak wydaje się szanować jego – Severusa – to nie znaczy, że będzie chciał się zaprzyjaźnić z sarkastycznym Mistrzem Eliksirów.

A już z całą pewnością nie będzie miał ochoty być _kimś więcej, niż tylko przyjacielem_. Chłopak prawdopodobnie nawet nie jest gejem. W końcu ledwo spojrzał na kilka książek. To niekoniecznie klasyfikuje go jako homoseksualistę. A nawet jeśli nim jest, to i tak nie będzie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

Na nieszczęście dla Severusa, nie tylko on zauważył jego rosnące zainteresowanie cudownym chłopcem. Co miesiąc kierował swe kroki do gabinetu dyrektora, by powiadomić go o swoich postępach w sprawie Harry'ego. Podczas każdej wizyty kłamał, że wciąż nie wie, co trapi chłopaka i za każdym razem Albus upierał się, iż dowie się wcześniej czy później.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie Snape był świadomy błyszczących oczu Dumbledore'a, które podążały za nim wszędzie. Czuł się chory przez to spojrzenie.

- Severusie! Miło cię widzieć, chłopcze – powitał go dyrektor, gdy usiadł na jednym z foteli w czasie ich comiesięcznego spotkania. – Dropsa?

- Albusie, to, że obniżyłeś mój wiek nie oznacza, iż jestem bardziej skłonny polubić te twoje okropne słodycze.

- Oczywiście, że nie – zgodził się starzec, wkładając sobie cukierka do ust. – Po prostu chciałem być miły.

- Naturalnie – skinął głową Ślizgon. – A zanim zapytasz: nie, nie wiem co trapi H… Pottera. – Severus przeklął się w myślach za to przejęzyczenie.

Usta dyrektora drgnęły, gdy usłyszał "potknięcie" młodszego mężczyzny. A więc sprawy toczyły się pomyślnie. Teraz jedyne, czego Severus potrzebował, było szturchniecie w odpowiednim kierunku.

- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, iż w regulaminie nie ma zapisu uznającego związki nauczyciel – uczeń za nielegalne?

W porządku, więc może potrzebował czegoś więcej niż szturchnięcie. Może pchnięcia.

Severus opuścił herbatę, której właśnie miał się napić i obdarzył przełożonego oceniającym spojrzeniem. Miał rację. Dumbledore wiedział o jego uczuciu do chłopaka. Cholera.

- Proszę, nie mów mi, że znów zaczynasz mówić te rzeczy z serii „Losowo Wybrany Fakt Dnia" – jęknął, nie chcąc przyznać się do porażki. – Masz moje słowo, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek będę bardzo potrzebował całkowicie bezużytecznej informacji, będziesz pierwszą osobą z jaką się skontaktuję.

Tym razem dyrektor roześmiał się.

- Miło mi to słyszeć, jednak nie do tego zmierzałem.

- Nie? – zapytał Snape, zdeterminowany, by zatrzymać swoje uczucia dla siebie.

- Nie. Zauważyłem spojrzenia, które kierowałeś w kierunku Harry'ego…

- Albusie – przerwał mu Mistrz Eliksirów, po części zły, a po części pełen obaw.

- … I dlatego chciałem się tylko upewnić, iż wiesz, że nie ma nic złego w związku między uczniem i nauczycielem – kontynuował starzec, gdy jego gość nic więcej nie powiedział.

- Albusie – spróbował jeszcze raz Snape, tym razem w jego głosie brzmiało ostrzeżenie.

- Szczególnie, gdy żaden z nich nie jest nauczycielem – dodał Dumbledore w zamyśleniu, odpakowując dwa dropsy i wciąż ignorując Severusa.

- Albusie!

W końcu przełożony skierował całą swoją uwagę na mężczyznę przed sobą. Zobaczył w brązowych oczach złość i wiedział, iż była tylko przykrywką dla wielu innych emocji. Stwierdzając, że wystarczy już tych tortur jak na jeden dzień, pochylił głowę.

- Robi się późno. Powinieneś wracać.

Severus skinął głową i wstał.

- Dobranoc, Albusie.

- Dobranoc, Severusie - poczekał, aż Snape praktycznie stał w progu, gdy dodał: - Tylko się pospiesz. Myślę, iż Harry będzie chciał wiedzieć gdzie byłeś.

Albus uchylił się przed filiżanką wycelowaną w jego głowę.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział VIII: Wyjście z ukrycia w jego ramiona

Harry chodził nerwowo naprzeciwko kominka. Dzisiaj zamierzał powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom, że jest gejem. Wziął głęboki wdech.

_A co, jeśli mnie znienawidzą?_- zastanawiał się.- _Co, jeśli już nigdy się do mnie nie odezwą? Co się stanie, jeżeli powiedzą wszystkim innym i oni też mnie znienawidzą? A wtedy Alan także przestanie mnie lubić i zostanę sam._

Jego myśli nie podążały w zbyt optymistycznym kierunku. Szybko spojrzał na Alana czytającego książkę w najbliższym kącie. Chciał się zwierzyć także jemu, lecz z powodu uczucia, które do niego żywił, nie chciał go tak szybko odstraszyć. Poza tym, Ron i Hermiona byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi przez siedem lat - zasługiwali na to, by jako pierwsi poznać prawdę. Nawet, jeśli teraz był bliżej z szatynem, niż z nimi.

Brunet wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał kogoś wchodzącego do Pokoju Wspólnego. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył dwójkę Gryfonów idących w jego kierunku. Wziął głęboki wdech. Zaczęło się.

- Ron? Hermi? Mogę z wami przez chwilę porozmawiać? – zapytał głosem cichszym niż zazwyczaj.

Para wymieniła szybkie spojrzenia zanim Granger odparła:

- Oczywiście. Co możemy dla ciebie zrobić?

- Po prostu usiądźcie na minutę. Mam wam coś do powiedzenia.

Ich ciekawość wystarczyła by zajęli miejsca, zwłaszcza gdy zobaczyli niespokojny wyraz twarzy przyjaciela. Co się mogło stać?

Myśli dziewczyny szybko powróciły do pierwszego dnia roku szkolnego, kiedy w pociągu Potter bronił Snape'a. Jej chłopak nie miał żadnego pomysłu, aby to wytłumaczyć.

- O co chodzi? – zapytała najłagodniejszym tonem, na jaki było ją stać.

- Ja… Nie wiem, jak wam to powiedzieć – odparł Harry. – Miałem zamiar to zrobić już od jakiegoś czasu, ale…

- O co chodzi? – próbowała dociec Miona.

- Ja… Cóż, bo widzicie… Jestem gejem – Potter wymamrotał ostatnią część swojego wyznania prawie bez tchu.

- Co? – zapytał Ron.

- Jestem gejem – tym razem powtórzył nieco głośniej, nie patrząc na dwójkę siedzącą przed nim.

Nastała cisza. A potem…

- To chore – odparł rudzielec, jego twarz wyrażała obrzydzenie.

- Ron… - zaczął brunet spoglądając na niego.

- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, ty dziwolągu! – krzyknął Weasley, sprawiając, że część osób znajdująca się w pomieszczeniu obróciła się, by na nich spojrzeć.

- Jesteś obrzydliwy – dodał z odrazą i wyszedł.

Oczy Harry'ego były pełne łez. Tak, powinien był wiedzieć, że Ron tak zareaguje. Nie można się jednak winić za nadzieję.

- Porozmawiam z nim – obiecała Hermiona. Widziała jego łzy i czuła się okropnie. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Po tym obróciła się i odeszła szukać swojego chłopaka.

Potter stał na środku Pokoju Wspólnego, łkając. Czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich, więc szybko odwrócił się i wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

**********

Severus westchnął. Miał mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony, był zaskoczony słysząc, że Harry (_Potter!_) był gejem. Z drugiej jednak, powinien się domyślić, gdy chłopak przeglądał książkę o seksualności. Ucieszył się, słysząc, jak brunet przyznaje się do homoseksualizmu, ale także czuł smutek, widząc go cierpiącego.

Miał ochotę przekląć Weasley'a do siódmego kręgu piekielnego, gdzie dostałby miejsce obok Judasza i został przeżuty przez Szatana.

Zobaczył Granger wychodzącą za Wiewiórem i znów owładnęły nim sprzeczne emocje. Był wściekły na nią za to, że opuściła Harry'ego, lecz był tez zadowolony, ponieważ miał szansę go pocieszyć.

Chwila… Kiedy, do cholery, zaczął pocieszać ludzi? Nie wiedział przecież, jak to się robi. Szlag. Westchnął, widząc Pottera uciekającego z pokoju. Wiedział, że musi coś zrobić. Wysłał swoja książkę do dormitorium, wstał i podążył za Harrym.

**********

Zielonooki, ignorując wszystkich wokół siebie, uciekł z Pokoju Wspólnego, po czym pobiegł nad jezioro. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, usiadł pod drzewem i zaczął szlochać.

Powinien był wiedzieć, że tak się stanie. Oczywiście, Ron go znienawidzi. Dlaczego by nie? Mimo wszystko, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył powinien być normalny. Powinien dawać dobry przykład. Powinien lubić dziewczyny.

Poczuł, że ktoś siada obok niego i spojrzał w górę. To był Alan. Cholera. Odwrócił się od niego, a następnie schował twarz w dłoniach.

**********

Severus zobaczył Harry'ego skulonego pod drzewem i pospieszył w jego kierunku. Widział jego ból i jakby na złość, coś ścisnęło go w klatce piersiowej. Wiedział, jak to jest czuć wstyd, samotność; nienawidził myśli, że teraz chłopiec też to wie.

Usiadł obok niego. Zanim przyjaciel zdążył schować twarz, zobaczył w jego oczach wstyd i wiedział, że musi coś zrobić.

- Harry, ja…

- Słyszałeś, prawda?

- Tak, słyszałem – odparł delikatnie, nienawidząc cierpienia, które słyszał w głosie Gryfona.

Potter wytarł oczy i spojrzał na niego.

- Więc dlaczego tu jesteś? – zapytał przygnębiony. – Jestem dziwadłem. Powinieneś trzymać się z kimś innym.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Po latach samokontroli, zaprzeczania że nawet nie ma serca, stwierdził, iż nie był w stanie siedzieć i patrzeć, jak chłopak się załamuje. Musiał coś zrobić.

Wyciągnął rękę, a później pogłaskał palcami policzek bruneta. Zobaczył zaskoczone spojrzenie kolegi, nie dostrzegł jednak obrzydzenia, wiec kontynuował. Pochylił się i przycisnął swoje wargi do ust Harry'ego. Usłyszał sapnięcie, więc odsunął się nieznacznie.

- Harry – spróbował ponownie, lecz chłopak mu nie przerwał. – Nie jesteś dziwadłem.

**********

Harry był zbyt zaskoczony, by mówić. Alan go pocałował! Nie uważał go za dziwadło! Chwileczkę… _Czy to znaczy, że on też jest gejem?_ Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, iż Alan właśnie go pocałował, mógł spokojnie przypuszczać, że faktycznie był on homo, albo przynajmniej bi.

Zagryzając wargę, Potter spojrzał mu w oczy, szukając jakiegokolwiek potwierdzenia, iż starszy chłopak okrutnie sobie z niego żartuje. Widząc w brązowych tęczówkach jedynie szczerość i troskę, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało zanim pochylił się, całując go delikatnie.

**********

Gdy poczuł usta Harry'ego na swoich po raz drugi, Severus wiedział, że zrobił coś bardzo złego.

Zakochał się w Harrym Potterze.

Pocałował Harry'ego Pottera.

Harry Potter myśli, że chłopak, który złożył pocałunek nazywa się Alan Rickman.

Harry nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział IX: Gwiazdka**

Harry i Alan byli jedynymi Gryfonami zostającymi w Hogwarcie na Gwiazdkę. Przez jakiś czas Ron bał się, że jest zbyt chory, by wrócić do domu. Z powodu bólu żołądka utknął w Skrzydle Szpitalnym na ponad tydzień, a Madam Pomfrey nie była w stanie stwierdzić, co mu dolega. Pottera dręczyły podejrzenia, że to Rickman był odpowiedzialny za dolegliwości Weasley'a. W końcu, za każdym razem, gdy chłopak dostarczał pielęgniarce nową partię eliksirów (Pomfrey wydawała się bardziej ufać w tym względzie uczniowi niż Profesor Ingram), rudzielec czuł się gorzej.

Hermiona powiedziała brunetowi, iż osobiście nie przeszkadza jej orientacja seksualna przyjaciela, jednak nie może z nim więcej rozmawiać. Próbowała przemówić swojemu chłopakowi do rozsądku, ale na nic się to zdało. Zraniony i zły, Harry stwierdził, że nie dba o to, co myśli Ron i jeżeli oboje chcą się zachowywać jak świętoszkowate homofoby, to kim on jest, by ich powstrzymywać? Poza tym, w pewnym sensie (prawdopodobnie dzięki chwilom spędzonym z Alanem), wiedział, iż będzie mu lepiej bez ich wkładu w tę sytuację.

Pozbywając się z głowy wszystkich myśli o parze przyjaciół, Potter starał się skupić na swoim zadaniu: znalezieniu prezentu dla nowego przyjaciela. Byli ze sobą zaledwie od kilku tygodni, ale chciał dać mu coś wyjątkowego.

Starał się myśleć o tym, co lubi szatyn. Nie był fanem Quidditcha; lubił czytać, ale wydawał się mieć już dość pokaźną kolekcję książek, oczywiście, jeżeli uwierzyć w jego historyjkę o bibliotece wuja. Był bardzo dobry w Eliksirach i miał już chyba wszystko, czego by do tego potrzebował.

Harry westchnął. To było bezcelowe. Kim był, skoro nie mógł nawet wymyślić odpowiedniego prezentu dla swojego chłopaka?

**********

Gryfon nie wiedział, iż po drugiej stronie miasteczka jego partner miał ten sam problem. Severus zazwyczaj nie był typem osoby, która wychodzi z siebie przed Gwiazdką. Właściwie, wszyscy wiedzieli, że nienawidzi przerwy zimowej. Jednakże to były pierwsze (odmawiał myślenia, o nich jak o „ostatnich") Święta, które spędzi z Harrym, a wiedział, iż brunet je lubi. Dlatego chciał mu sprawić idealny prezent.

Gdy przechodził obok księgarni, Snape przywołał wspomnienie dnia, w którym odwiedził ją razem z Potterem podczas ich pierwszego wypadu do Hogsmeade. Lewie zauważalny uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, kiedy przypomniał sobie swoje podejrzenia na temat orientacji chłopaka. Szpiegował go wtedy podczas niezbyt subtelnego przeglądania gejowskiej literatury.

Nagle Severus wiedział już, co podaruje Harry'emu. Wiedział, że brunet nigdy nie będzie czuł się na tyle komfortowo, by kupić te książki samemu, więc zrobi to za niego, jako iż nie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu. Poza tym, nawet jeśli ekspedient uważałby homoseksualność za złą i odrażającą, to on i tak znów stanie się sobą za kilka miesięcy i będzie czerpał przyjemność z odstraszania każdego, kto spróbuje stanąć na jego, a także Harry'ego drodze.

Wchodząc do sklepu, Snape rozejrzał się za sekcją dla homoseksualistów. Szybko ją znajdując, zaczął szukać idealnej książki. _Lepiej kilku książek_, pomyślał, _żeby Harry miał w czym wybierać._

Spędził w księgarni przynajmniej pół godziny przeglądając tytuły. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na _Walkę z Bogiem _Laury Argiri, _Dom na krańcu świata_ Michaela Cunninghama i serię _Nocny zawodnik_ Lynn Flewelling*. Zadowolony ze swojego wyboru, zapłacił sprzedawcy i wrócił do Hogwartu.

Miał nadzieję, że jego partnerowi spodoba się prezent.

**********

Harry nie miał tyle szczęścia, co Sev, jeśli chodziło o znalezienie idealnego prezentu. Był w Hogsmeade od trzech godzin, zwiedził większość sklepów i nadal nie mógł znaleźć niczego nadającego się na prezent. Wzdychając, rozejrzał się wokół, jakby szukając znaku, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na powodzie jego frustracji. Nie chcąc, by drugi chłopak zauważył, że nadal nic nie kupił, wbiegł do najbliższego budynku.

Rozglądając się, Potter stwierdził, iż znajduje się w Magicznej Menażerii. Decydując się zaczekać aż Alan go minie, zaczął chodzić po sklepie i podziwiać różne zwierzęta.

Przechodząc obok klatki ze szczurami i starając się zwalczyć chęć uduszenia jednego z nich, skierował swe kroki w stronę sów. Zawsze miał słabość do tych pięknych ptaków. Szczególnie jedna z nich przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Była prawie cała czarna, jedynie z kilkoma szarymi piórami, a jej jaskrawo żółte oczy wspaniale kontrastowały z ciemnym ubarwieniem. Harry wyciągnął rękę, by ją dotknąć. Zwierzę zahukało, lecz nie odsunęło się.

- Podoba ci się? – zapytał sprzedawca.

Gryfon skinął głową.

- Jest piękna.

- O tak – zgodził się mężczyzna. – Dwadzieścia pięć galeonów.

- Och, nie miałem zamiaru… - Harry urwał. Nie planował kupić ptaka, ale wtedy pomyślał o Rickmanie. Nie miał on swojej sowy, tego był pewien. To był całkiem dobry pomysł, ale zielonooki nie wiedział, co z nią zrobić do tego czasu.

- Możemy ją u siebie przechować do Świąt – poinformował go mężczyzna. – Daj nam tylko znać, gdzie chcesz, aby trafiła w świąteczny poranek, a będzie tam czekać.

- Byłoby wspaniale – ucieszył się Potter, wyciągając sakiewkę. – Będę wdzięczny, jeżeli będzie czekać w Sowiarni w Hogwarcie.

- Oczywiście – przytaknął sprzedawca, przyjmując pieniądze.

- Miłego dnia – powiedział chłopak, opuszczając sklep.

Miał nadzieję, że Alanowi spodoba się prezent.

**********

Obaj chłopcy byli niezwykle podenerwowani zbliżającym się świątecznym porankiem. Żaden z nich jeszcze nigdy tak długo nie myślał nad prezentem, ani tak bardzo nie pragnął, by się spodobał, jak właśnie dzisiaj.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział Severus, gdy się obudził i zobaczył, że Harry już wstał.

- Dzień dobry – odwzajemnił się brunet, obserwując kolegę wstającego z łóżka.

Nastała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał Snape:

- Mam dla ciebie prezent.

- Ja również mam coś dla ciebie, ale jeszcze dotarło – odparł Gryfon, przypominając sobie o sowie. – Zaraz wracam.

- Nie musiałeś… - zaczął Sev na próżno, gdyż jego partner już był za drzwiami.

**********

Harry był w połowie drogi do Sowiarni, kiedy spostrzegł, iż nadal ma na sobie piżamę. Na szczęście, tego ranka nie było zbyt wielu ludzi na korytarzach. Gdy dotarł do celu, czarna sowa siedziała na żerdzi. Zahukała, zauważając go, więc podszedł do niej i wyciągnął ramię, by mogła się na nie wspiąć. Widząc Hedwigę patrzącą podejrzliwie na nową sowę, zbliżył się do swojego ptaka i delikatnie pogłaskał jego pióra.

- Nie martw się, dziewczynko – uspakajał ją. – Ona jest prezentem dla Alana.

Hedwiga uszczypnęła go w palec, co, miał nadzieję, było gestem akceptacji. Klepiąc ją ostatni raz, skierował się w stronę dormitorium. Wtedy zorientował się, że nie wie, co zrobić z ptakiem. Nie mógł jej zapakować, ale co powinien zrobić? Przecież nie wyciągnie ręki i nie powie „Niespodzianka!", prawda?

Wiedząc, iż musi coś wymyślić, Potter otworzył drzwi i zerknął do środka. Alan spojrzał w górę, siedząc na swoim miejscu na łóżku, gdy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi. Przed nim leżało pudełko.

- Zamknij oczy – zarządził Gryfon. Zobaczył, jak Rickman unosi brew i spogląda na niego krzywo.

- Po prostu to zrób – na wpół rozkazał, na wpół błagał.

**********

Słysząc desperację w głosie Harry'ego, Severus poddał się i dostosował do dziwnego żądania swojego chłopaka. Usłyszał, jak Potter wsuwa się do pomieszczenia i zwalczył chęć otworzenia oczu, nawet kiedy poczuł, że brunet stoi dokładnie naprzeciw niego.

- Ok, możesz już je otworzyć – powiedział zielonooki.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył Snape, gdy otworzył oczy, było to, że znajduje się oko w oko z najpiękniejszą sową jaką w życiu widział.

Drugą rzeczą, którą spostrzegł, był brunet wyglądający na niezwykle podenerwowanego. Przygryzał on dolną wargę i przestępował z nogi na nogę. Zauważywszy zdenerwowanie chłopaka, Severus uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie, spojrzał mu w oczy i szczerze powiedział:

- Dziękuję.

- Jest w porządku? – zapytał młody. – Nie wiedziałem, co ci dać, a ona jest pięknym ptakiem. Dodatkowo, wiedziałem, że nie masz żadnej i stwierdziłem, iż będzie ci łatwiej komunikować się z wujem, jeżeli byś musiał. Wiesz, gdybyś czegoś od niego potrzebował, albo coś. Poza tym, sowy są bardzo…

Severus uciszył go pocałunkiem. Harry trochę się uspokoił, a gdy otworzył oczy, zarumienił się.

- Przepraszam, nie byłem pewien, czy ci się spodoba.

- Uwielbiam ją – poinformował go Snape, głaszcząc ptaka z sentymentem. Sowa uszczypnęła go delikatnie w palce. Wstając, otworzył więc okno i pozwolił jej odfrunąć.

- Niech sobie leci do Sowiarni. Możemy ją odwiedzić później.

**********

Harry skinął głową i usiadł na brzegu swojego łóżka. Alan podszedł do niego i wręczył mu prezent. Był dość ciężki. Brunet otworzył go niespiesznie.

- Więc wreszcie uwierzyłeś, że potrafię czytać? – zapytał, uśmiechając się na widok książek. Przeczytał tytuły i zaparło mu dech.

- Nie powinieneś… - wyszeptał, oddychając z trudem.

- Chciałem – odparł Rickman, widząc szok i niepewność w oczach kolegi. – Właściwie, muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać.

Harry spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

- W dniu, w którym byliśmy w Hogsmeade, przyglądałem ci się w księgarni. Chciałem zobaczyć, co będziesz wertować, gdy nie patrzę. Byłem zaskoczony, widząc cię idącego do homoseksualnej części, ale początkowo wierzyłem, że byłeś tylko… - szukał odpowiedniego słowa, – zaciekawiony. Gdy przyznałeś się swoim przyjaciołom, zrozumiałem, iż naprawdę jesteś gejem. Lecz zdawałem sobie również sprawę z tego, że nie czujesz się wystarczająco komfortowo, by nabyć te książki. Nie wiem, czy ci się spodobają. Kupiłem te, które mi wydawały się interesujące.

- Uwielbiam je – odparł szczerze Potter, patrząc na szatyna. Odłożył delikatnie pudełko, wstał i oplótł ramionami szyję Alana. – Bardzo ci dziękuję!

- Nie ma za co – odparł chłopak, pochylając się do pocałunku, zadowolony z tego, iż młodemu tak bardzo spodobał się prezent.

**********

- Cieszę się – powiedział Severus, odsuwając się. Kochał trzymać Harry'ego w ramionach, mimo to nie chciał się do tego przyzwyczajać. Czuł się winny, zdradzając zaufanie bruneta. Pozbywając się niechcianych myśli, zaproponował udać się na śniadanie.

- Dobry pomysł – zgodził się Potter. – Ale tym razem, mam zamiar się przebrać zanim opuszczę dormitorium.

**********

Harry i Severus spędzili razem cały dzień. Po śniadaniu udali się do Sowiarni, by odwiedzić Hedwigę i nową sowę, Saudę.** Przez jakiś czas spacerowali wokół zamku, podziwiając ośnieżone Błonia i ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Później przebrali się w suche ubrania i usiedli przed kominkiem.

**********

Harry był zmieszany. Wiedział, że większość chłopaków w jego wieku była jedynie zainteresowana sypianiem z kimś. Zdawał sobie także sprawę z tego, iż bardzo lubi Alana. Czy szatyn oczekiwał czegoś od niego? Nic na ten temat nie wspominał, lecz było to prawdopodobne. Chodzili ze sobą dopiero od miesiąca, ale byli przyjaciółmi dużo dłużej. Wielu jego kolegów było zawiedzionych, gdy umawiali się z kimś przez kilka tygodni bez „dostawania czegokolwiek". Co, jeśli Rickman zaczynał być zły, że zatrzymali się na etapie całowania?

Po namyśle, Potter zdecydował, iż pokaże mu, że jest zainteresowany pogłębieniem ich związku. Może nie będą nawet musieli ze sobą sypiać. Może wystarczy, gdy… będą się dotykać, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Harry westchnął. Nawet nie wiedział, co ma robić. A jeśli drugi chłopak będzie się z niego śmiał? Co wtedy zrobi?

Biorąc głęboki oddech i starając się odsunąć od siebie wszelkie wątpliwości, pochylił się i pocałował Alana. Starszy chłopak natychmiast odwzajemnił pocałunek. Zazwyczaj obaj robili to przez chwilę, zanim Harry był w stanie zrelaksować się w ramionach szatyna, a potem przez jakiś czas siedzieli w wygodnej pozycji zanim wracali do poprzednich czynności.

Dziś wieczorem jednakże, Potter nie odprężył się w ramionach kolegi. Zamiast tego, wciąż go całował i próbował rozpiąć jego koszulkę.

**********

Severus znajdował przyjemność w całowaniu Harry'ego, lecz gdy poczuł ręce rozpinające jego bluzkę, wiedział że musi to przerwać. Bardzo pragnął być z chłopakiem, jednak wiedział, iż jest on prawiczkiem. Nie chciał, by brunet pożałował swojego pierwszego razu, w chwili kiedy się dowie, że Alan jest tak naprawdę Severusem. Dlatego musiał się zatrzymać. Natychmiast się odsunął, unieruchamiając ręce Gryfona.

- Co robisz?

**********

Harry spanikował, gdy Alan spróbował go powstrzymać. Rickman nie chce się z nim przespać? Może po porostu chce być pewien, że on też tego chce. Tak, to musi być to.

- A na co to wygląda? – zapytał, starając się brzmieć seksownie, lecz wyszło, jakby był przerażony.

- Harry, mimo iż bardzo chciałbym kontynuować – odparł Sev, próbując brzmieć pocieszająco, po tym jak odrzucił bruneta. – Nie sadzę, abyśmy powinni to teraz robić.

- Racja – powiedział młody, odsuwając się od Alana tak daleko jak tylko mógł, wciąż siedząc na kanapie.

- To nie tak, że ja nie chcę – kontynuował drugi chłopak, starając się by Potter zrozumiał. – Pragnę jedynie zwolnić tempo, to wszystko.

Harry skinął głową. „Zwolnić tempo." Oczywiście. Szatyn chce tylko sprawić, by poczuł się lepiej. Nie chce go w ten sposób, to jasne. Łzy zaczęły szczypać bruneta w oczy, więc natychmiast odwrócił się od chłopaka, by ten ich nie zobaczył.

- Rozumiem – wymamrotał, czując się całkowicie upokorzony. – Wiesz, jestem zmęczony. Myślę, że pójdę już do łóżka. Ja… zobaczymy się rano. Wesołych Świąt.

**********

Severus westchnął. Chłopak wyraźnie nie uwierzył w jego wymówkę, ale co jeszcze mógł powiedzieć? Zauważył łzy w jego oczach, ale wiedział, że gdyby zwrócił na nie uwagę, poczułby się on jeszcze gorzej. Życzył Potter'owi Wesołych Świąt i obserwował go, gdy ten szedł do dormitorium. Przyglądając się płomieniom w kominku, Severus przeczesał ręką włosy. Sprawy się komplikowały – szybko.

Co miał zrobić z Harrym?

* Te książki naprawdę istnieją. Np. „Walka z Bogiem" opowiada historię chłopaka, który zakochuje się w swoim nauczycielu… (co wam to przypomina?^^). „Dom na krańcu świata" to książka o geju, jego współlokatorce i jego przyjacielu z dzieciństwa. Na podstawie tej książki nakręcono film w 2004 roku, w którym jedną z ról zagrał Colin Farrell. „Nocny zawodnik" – nie wiem o czym jest, ale autorka twierdzi, że to dość interesująca książka.

** Sauda – to w Suahilli "Czarna Piękność"

przypisy skonstruowane na podstawie przypisów autorki


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział X: Sylwester**

Pomimo zapewnień Harry'ego, że rozumie, dlaczego został odrzucony, Snape był pewien, iż mu nie uwierzył. Uśmiech Pottera wydawał się nigdy nie sięgać oczu i było to raczej oczywiste (dla każdego, kto chciał to dostrzec), iż wątpił w zainteresowanie Alana swoją osobą. Dlatego też, szatyn chciał zrobić dla przyjaciela coś specjalnego, coś, co mu udowodni, iż Severus (a raczej „Alan") naprawdę się o niego troszczy.

W Sylwestra Snape przekonał (nie, żeby musiał się bardzo wysilać) Gryfona, by towarzyszył mu w spacerze po szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej. Gdyby zostali w kwaterach Gryffindoru, również byliby sami, jednak Sev czuł, iż wymkniecie się na dach będzie bardziej zabawne (odmawiał myślenia „romantyczne").

Harry zgodził się i wpół do dwunastej ukryci pod peleryną niewidką zmierzali w kierunku wieży. Szatyn mgliście zauważył ironię sytuacji. Jako nauczyciel spędził dużo czasu, starając się przekonać chłopca do nie robienia rzeczy, do których właśnie go namówił.

_Dobrze, może nie wszystkich_, poprawił się Ślizgon. Mimo wszystko, miał przeczucie, iż brunet niezbyt często przekradał się na dach z chłopakami. Oczywiście, był taki czas w trakcie pierwszego roku Trójcy razem z panną Granger…

Potrząsając głową, skupił się na Harrym, który właśnie opierał się o balustradę i podziwiał widok.

- Tu jest pięknie – skomentował Potter.

Zdeterminowany, by nie pozwolić sobie na banały, Sev zgodził się, unikając patrzenia na towarzysza.

Stali w komfortowej ciszy przez kilka minut zanim Snape przemówił.

- Kiedy byłem mały, rodzicielka pozwalała mi siedzieć do późna w tę jedną noc w roku. To było wielkie wydarzenie dla osoby w moim wieku. Zawsze zasypiałem przed północą – opowiadał szatyn, przypominając sobie jedyne szczęśliwe wspomnienie z dzieciństwa. – Matka zawsze budziła mnie przed odliczaniem. I każdego roku, o północy pozwalała mi wypić łyk szkockiej.

Nie dodał, iż przez ten jeden haust raz na dwanaście miesięcy, będąc dzieckiem, stał się uzależniony od tego trunku podczas każdej przerwy świątecznej jako dorosły, gdy samotność była nie do wytrzymania. Powstrzymał się także od napomknięcia, że jest to pierwszy raz odkąd skończył pięć lat, kiedy nie miał w ustach szkockiej. I teraz, stojąc tu z Harrym, stwierdził, że wcale jej nie potrzebuje.

**********

Przypominając sobie, iż rodzice Alana nie żyją, Harry ucieszył się, że Francuz poczuł się na tyle komfortowo, by tym się z nim podzielić. Jednakże, brunet wiedział, że nadeszła jego kolej na opowiedzenie sylwestrowej historii, a on nie miał żadnej. Jego jedyną tradycją z dzieciństwa było leżenie w komórce pod schodami i słuchanie bawiących się oraz śmiejących Dursley'ów. Ale przecież nie mógł tego powiedzieć koledze, prawda?

**********

Severus wiedział, że Harry próbował zdecydować, czy się przed nim otworzyć, więc postanowił mu w tym pomóc.

- Co robiłeś w Sylwestra? – zapytał pewnie.

**********

Gdy Alan zadał pytanie, Gryfon poczuł, iż nie potrafi skłamać.

- Nigdy nic nie robiłem – odparł szczerze. Chciał na tym zakończyć, jednak cos w spojrzeniu kolegi zmusiło go do kontynuowania. – Dursley'owie, moja ciotka, wuj i kuzyn, zawsze siedzieli do późna. Kupowali mnóstwo jedzenia i urządzali małe przyjęcie. Czasami przychodziło kilku kumpli Dudley'a, a kilka razy wuj Vernon zapraszał paru sąsiadów, ale tylko wtedy, gdy wyremontował pokój lub kupił cos nowego i chciał to pokazać.

Alan zmrużył oczy, nie spodobało mu się, że brunet pominął siebie w tej historii.

- A gdzie ty byłeś podczas tych imprez?

- Byłem w moim pokoju – odparł Harry, nie wspominając, iż jego „pokojem" była komórka pod schodami. – Nie lubili, gdy kręciłem się w pobliżu – dodał niepotrzebnie.

**********

Severus był zaskoczony. Słyszał, że bliscy chłopaka go nie lubią, lecz nie do końca w to wierzył, przynajmniej do chwili, w której Potter sam to przyznał.

- Przepraszam – powiedział szczerze, chociaż wiedział, iż to nie pomoże. Gryfon wzruszył ramionami. – Jeżeli to jakaś pociecha, znam kilku ludzi, którzy mogą ich załatwić.

**********

Harry zaczął się śmiać z poważnego tonu, jakim Alan zasugerował zamordowanie jego bliskich.

- Nie żartuję – dodał Rickman. – Siedem galeonów na głowę i wszyscy będą martwi.

Brunet nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

- Dzięki – powiedział. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby Dumbledore'owi się to spodobało.

**********

- Nie, nie sądzę aby mu się to spodobało – zgodził się zadowolony Sev, widząc uśmiechniętego chłopaka.

Pragnął dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat życia Harry'ego u wujostwa, ale nie chciał przywoływać już żadnych złych wspomnień. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że taka rozmowa ponownie otworzy stare rany. Ponadto, gdyby namówił go na zwierzenia o dzieciństwie, czułby się zobligowany do opowiedzenia o swoim, a do tego z pewnością nie skłaniał.

- Co wolisz – zapytał niespodziewanie młody, – Anglię, czy Francję?

Snape już miał zapytać bruneta, skąd wie, że był we Francji, lecz przypomniał sobie, iż Dumbledore wszystkim tak powiedział. Zamyślił się na chwilę zanim odpowiedział:

- Francję.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ ludzie…

- Są tam mniej skłonni do wtykania nosa w nie swoje sprawy – wtrącił Potter, przypominając sobie ich pierwszą rozmowę w pociągu.

- Właściwie, miałem zamiar powiedzieć, iż są bardziej cywilizowani i kulturalni – odparł szatyn. – Ale twoja odpowiedź również pasuje.

- Och – nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Pomyślał przez moment. – Jestem w Anglii – stwierdził.

- Tak – zgodził się Sev. – Kolejny powód, by bardziej lubić Francję.

Gryfon uderzył go figlarnie w ramię i udał obrażonego. Już po chwili śmiali się obaj.

Po jakimś czasie spojrzeli na zegarek młodszego chłopaka, było dużo po północy. Przegapili odliczanie, lecz obaj czuli, że zyskali dużo więcej.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział XI: Koszmary**

_W pokoju było cicho. Dwadzieścioro albo trzydzieścioro dzieci leżało w łóżkach, śpiąc. Wszystko trwało w bezruchu. _

_Nie wszystko. _

_Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia głośny wybuch wstrząsnął budynkiem. Zakapturzone postaci w płaszczach pojawiały się znikąd i dla zabawy niszczyły różne przedmioty. Weszły po schodach, kierując się do pokoju, w którym znajdowały się rozbudzone pociechy. Śmierciożercy byli coraz bliżej i bliżej. Drzwi otworzyły się, a w powietrzu rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk…_

Harry Potter obudził się. Serce biło mu niezwykle szybko, blizna paliła, a twarz lśniła od potu. Próbując złapać oddech, myślał tylko o jednym: _Voldemort zaatakował sierociniec!_

Brunet zszedł z łóżka i podbiegł do Alana. Chciał go prosić, by z nim poszedł, jednakże chłopca nie było. Zdziwiony Gryfon pokręcił głową. Nie miał czasu zastanawiać się, gdzie się podział Rickman. Musiał znaleźć dyrektora.

**********

Severus Snape naprawdę nienawidził Dumbledore'a. Tak, mężczyzna uratował mu życie kilka razy i wierzył mu, gdy nikt inny nie chciał tego zrobić. I co z tego? Teraz, Sev wolałby raczej walczyć sam na sam z Voldemortem bez różdżki, niż siedzieć tutaj i z przymusu wpatrywać się w te cholerne iskierki w niebieskich oczach.

Przypuszczalnie, powinien być zadowolony z przychylności staruszka, jednak nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, iż właśnie o to mu chodziło: zbliżyć do siebie profesora i Harry'ego.

- Herbaty, Severusie? – zapytał Albus przyjaźnie.

Obnażając swe zęby, Snape prychnął:

- Tak.

Dyrektor z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy nalał młodszemu mężczyźnie trochę napoju i powrócił do cichego sączenia swojego.

- Więc, Severusie, co robiłeś przez ostatni miesiąc?

- To samo, co zawsze – odparł zirytowany Ślizgon. Mógłby już spać o tej porze.

- A jak miewa się Harry? – zapytał staruszek tym samym denerwująco miłym głosem.

- Myślę, że dobrze.

- Severusie, doprawdy, jesteś w stanie wymyślić coś więcej ponad to. Dałem ci to zadanie, ponieważ nasz drogi chłopiec był pogrążony w depresji. Naprawdę, chyba możesz mi powiedzieć coś więcej niż „dobrze". Wydaje mi się, iż wasz związek pomógł mu szybciej ci zaufać.

**********

Harry biegł korytarzem w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora. Wykrzyczał hasło i popędził po schodach. Już miał zapukać, gdy usłyszał słowa:

- Więc, Severusie, co robiłeś przez ostatni miesiąc?

_Severus?_ - pomyślał Harry. - _Wrócił?_ Nasłuchiwał odpowiedzi, chcąc po tylu miesiącach usłyszeć Mistrza Eliksirów.

Ale nie usłyszał jego głosu, lecz Alana. Wtedy dyrektor zapytał jak on, Harry, się miewa i znów odezwał się szatyn.

_O co chodzi?_ Oczywiście, nie wsłuchiwał się w głos Snape'a od jakiegoś czasu, lecz wiedział, że na pewno nie brzmiał on jak głos Alana. Chłopak podszedł bliżej, by usłyszeć coś więcej. Sierociniec zupełnie wyleciał mu z głowy.

- Dałem ci to zadanie, ponieważ Harry był pogrążony w depresji…

Potter stanął zszokowany. Na pewno coś źle zrozumiał. Alan nie może być Severusem… Nie może! Severus Snape nigdy nie chciałby z nim być!

Wtedy dotarły do niego dalsze słowa Dumbledore'a:

- Wydaje mi się, iż wasz związek pomógł mu szybciej ci zaufać.

A więc o to chodziło. Severus nigdy nie odszedł – był Alanem. A Alan nie był zainteresowany Harrym. Chodził z nim, ponieważ dyrektor mu kazał.

_Wygląda na to, że od początku miałem rację_, pomyślał smutno chłopak. _Alan nie obawiał się zbyt szybkiego tępa, był mną po prostu zniesmaczony._

Z oczami pełnymi łez, brunet odwrócił się, by odejść, ale nagle znalazł się twarzą w twarz z profesor McGonagall. Zaskoczony odskoczył do tyłu.

- Potter, co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytała ostro. Widząc rozpacz w jego oczach, wzrok kobiety złagodniał. – Co się stało?

- Nic – skłamał Harry. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, po co tu przyszedł i odpowiedział: – Śniłem o tym, że Śmierciożercy zaatakowali sierociniec!

McGonagall natychmiast zmarszczyła brwi.

- Musisz porozmawiać z dyrektorem. – Wprowadziła go do pomieszczenia tak szybko, iż nie miał nawet szansy zaprotestować.

- Albusie, Potter miał sen – oświadczyła natychmiast. Wtedy zobaczyła Alana i za późno dodała: – Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam.

**********

Severus podniósł wzrok, gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując Chłopca – Który - Przeżył oraz Minerwę. Ujrzał łzy i ból w oczach Gryfona, więc natychmiast zaczął się modlić do wszelkich bóstw, żeby brunet płakał z powodu snu, a nie wcześniejszych słów Albusa.

- Co ci się śniło, Harry? – zapytał Dumbledore, również zauważając cierpienie na twarzy chłopca.

- Śniło mi się, że Śmierciozercy zaatakowali sierociniec – odparł Potter zdeterminowany, by nie spojrzeć na Alana\Severusa. – Boli mnie blizna, ale nie wiem, czy to zwykła sztuczka, czy to zdarzyło się naprawdę.

- Wiesz może, gdzie to miało miejsce? – zapytał dyrektor.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Jedyne co wiem, to iż było dwadzieścioro, może trzydzieścioro śpiących dzieci w pokoju. Śmierciozercy aportowali się i kierując się do nich na górę, niszczyli wszystko na swej drodze.

- Więc to był piętrowy budynek – powiedział Dumbledore. – Dziękuję ci, Harry. Zajmę się tym. Coś jeszcze?

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

- W takim razie, możesz wracać do Wieży. Właściwie, Alanie, możesz iść z nim. Dokończymy naszą rozmowę kiedy indziej.

- W porządku, proszę pana – odparł zielonooki. – Może zostać. Jestem pewny, że profesor Snape jest w stanie panu w czymś pomóc.

Po tych słowach obrócił się i szybko opuścił gabinet, by ukryć swoje łzy.

Po jego wyjściu, w pomieszczeniu nastała cisza. Minerwa była zaskoczona, że Harry odkrył prawdę, Severus był zdruzgotany, a Dumbledore martwił się o sierociniec. W końcu młodszy mężczyzna przerwał ciszę:

- Ty draniu.

- Severusie…

- Nie! Wiedziałeś, iż słucha. Musiałeś zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że tam stał. Wiesz przecież o każdej cholernej rzeczy, która dzieje się w tym zamku. Miałbyś nie zdawać sobie sprawy ze sterczącego za twoimi drzwiami Pottera?!

Minerwa tkwiła w miejscu, zdziwiona wybuchem Mistrza Eliksirów. W przeciwieństwie do nich, Albus cały czas wiedział o stojącym na korytarzu Harrym. Zdawał sobie też sprawę z tego, że Severus nadal nie powiedział chłopcu kim jest, a powinien był to zrobić na długo przez rozpoczęciem ich związku. Był on jednak przekonany, iż wszystko się jakoś ułoży; w końcu jedyne, czego obaj potrzebują, to popchnięcie w odpowiednim kierunku.

**********

Powinien się domyślić! To było za dobre, by było prawdziwe. Alan był zabawny, atrakcyjny, mądry… Wystarczająco mądry, by wiedzieć, iż zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż Chłopiec- Który- Przeżył. Jak mógł uważać, że Alan coś w nim widzi?

Wiedząc, że nie jest w stanie spać i nie chcąc być w dormitorium, gdy Al… gdy profesor Snape tam przyjdzie, nie wrócił do wieży. Zamiast tego zdecydował się na spacer wokół zamku.

Przeklinając samego siebie za nie zabranie ze sobą płaszcza, Gryfon usiadł na śniegu pod ulubionym drzewem. Pod tym samym, przy którym Alan po raz pierwszy go pocałował. Potter zastanawiał się, czy Rickman planował ten pocałunek, czy może zrobił to pod wpływem chwili (oczywiście, mając na to zgodę dyrektora).

Brunet starał się powstrzymać łzy, ponieważ jego zmarznięta twarz stawała się przez nie jeszcze chłodniejsza. Nie miał rodziny, przyjaciół a teraz również chłopaka. Jak mógł doprowadzić się do takiej sytuacji? Wsłuchując się w bicie swego złamanego serca, poddał się i pozwolił łzom płynąć.

**********

Gdy Severus wrócił do dormitorium, Harry'ego nie było w łóżku. Szybko zdusił poczucie winy rodzące się w jego piersi. W porządku, może faktycznie powinien był wcześniej powiedzieć chłopakowi prawdę? Chciał jedynie spędzić z nim trochę więcej czasu. Czy to coś złego?

Snape nie rozumiał, dlaczego zielonooki wyglądał na tak smutnego. Obrzydzenie mógł zrozumieć, złość również była całkowicie na miejscu. Ale smutek? Zranienie? Ślizgonowi nie mieściło się w głowie, dlaczego brunet miałby odczuwać coś takiego. Wiedział natomiast, iż musi to odkryć. Wciąż była szansa (mała, ale zawsze szansa), że może jeszcze wszystko uda się naprawić. Lecz zanim to zrobi, pójdzie znaleźć Harry'ego.

I dokładnie wiedział, gdzie go szukać.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział XII: Koniec udawania**

Jak mógł być tak głupi, by wierzyć, że ma szansę na miłość? Teraz, gdy wiedział, iż Alan był tak naprawdę Snapem, Harry był świadomy także tej wielkiej sztuczki, dzięki której miał szybko zaufać „nowemu uczniowi".

_Śmiał się ze mnie przez cały czas_, pomyślał smutno.

Im więcej o tym myślał, tym dłużej się zastanawiał, ile z tych czterech miesięcy było wyreżyserowane przez Dumbledore'a. Wprawdzie już dawno przestał ufać dyrektorowi, lecz nie wierzył, że mógłby on celowo go zranić. Dlatego coraz bardziej był przekonany o tym, że ten związek był pomysłem Nietoperza.

Nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki na śniegu. Obracając się, ujrzał Alana – _profesora Snape'a_, upomniał się – idącego w jego kierunku. Harry jęknął i przyciągnął kolana bliżej swojej piersi, starając się być jak najmniejszym.

**********

Severus obserwował Harry'ego kulącego się na jego widok i po raz kolejny poczuł się winny. Zauważył, że młodszy chłopak trzęsie się z zimna, więc ściągnął swój płaszcz i okrył nim bruneta.

**********

- Nie, dziękuję. – Zrzucił z siebie płaszcz. Mimo iż bardzo potrzebował ciepła, nie chciał pomocy od mężczyzny, który oszukiwał go przez tyle miesięcy.

- Harry, ja…

- Czego pragnąłeś bardziej: upokorzyć mnie, czy zranić? - zapytał Potter, przerywając mu.

- Harry, o czym ty…

- A może chciałeś obu tych rzeczy? – dumał dalej brunet, wcale nie słuchając Severusa.

- Czemu myślisz, że tego _chciałem_? – zapytał Snape.

- Cóż – odparł Gryfon, starając się brzmieć obojętnie. Nie udało mu się. – Oczywistym jest, iż tak naprawdę mnie nie ko… nie żywisz do mnie żadnych uczuć. A zatem, próbowałeś mnie zranić, albo upokorzyć, wmawiając mi to wszystko.

**********

- A czy przeszło ci przez myśl – zaczął powoli Ślizgon, starając się podążać za tokiem rozumowania chłopca, – że _ja czuję_ coś do ciebie?

Potter chciał się zaśmiać, lecz zdołał jedynie westchnąć.

- Tak, jasne. Dobrze wiem, iż cały czas się ze mnie śmiałeś. Nie jestem tak głupi, jak myślisz.

- Nie sądzę, że jesteś głupi – odpowiedział szczerze Sev. – W każdym razie już nie. Harry, musisz mi uwierzyć. Nie chciałem cię zranić…

- Och, a więc to jednak było stare, dobre upokorzenie – przerwał mu znów brunet. – Miałem przeczucie… O to właśnie ci chodziło, prawda?

- Harry, tego również nie chciałem – kontynuował Snape.

- Posłuchaj, słyszałem Dumbledore'a, rozumiesz? Nawet jeśli _nie chciałeś_ mnie zranić ani upokorzyć i tak pocałowałeś mnie tylko pod presją dyrektora.

- Masz rację, kazał mi cię pilnować – zgodził się szatyn. – Ale nigdy nie powiedział mi, bym cię pocałował. To była wyłącznie moja decyzja, a zrobiłem to, ponieważ tego pragnąłem, a nie dla zemsty.

- Wątpię – wymamrotał Potter, wciąż czując się zbyt zdradzonym i zranionym, aby spojrzeć drugiemu w oczy.

- Harry, przyznaję: na początku chciałem zdobyć twoje zaufanie, jedynie po to, by się dowiedzieć, co cię trapi. Dzięki temu mógłbym szybko dać odpowiedź Dumbledore'owi i powrócić do swojego ciała. Jestem pewien, że pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Byłem wtedy dużo bardziej zgryźliwy niż zazwyczaj.

Brunet skinął głową tak delikatnie, iż Sev omal nie przeoczył tego gestu w ciemnościach.

- Ale zmieniłem moją opinię i to twoja zasługa. Kiedy zaczynałem zadanie, wierzyłem, że jesteś zepsutą, samolubną i arogancką, mniejszą wersją swojego ojca. Jednakże wszystko się zmieniło, gdy zacząłem z tobą rozmawiać i odkryłem prawdę. Jesteś zabawny, uczynny oraz inteligentny. Rezygnujesz ze swojego wolnego czasu, żeby pomagać innym, nie zacząłeś bójki z Malfoy'em kiedy miałeś okazję, a nawet podziękowałeś mi za obrażenie twoich przyjaciół.

Obaj mimowolnie uśmiechnęli się na te słowa.

- Harry, zamierzałem się pospieszyć, by wrócić do swojego życia tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Lecz wtedy poznałem prawdziwego ciebie i zakochałem się w młodym mężczyźnie jakim się okazałeś.

**********

Oczy Pottera zaszły łzami. Tak bardzo chciał mu uwierzyć, ale jak to mogło być prawdą?

**********

Snape wiedział, że Harry czuł się zraniony. Nienawidził się za bycie powodem jego wątpliwości i niepewności.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, iż powinienem był powiedzieć ci kim jestem, zanim cię pocałowałem – przyznał Severus. – Ale bałem się, bo lubiłeś Alana, nie mnie. Nie chciałem cię stracić, wyznając prawdę. Powinienem być z tobą szczery. Przepraszam.

**********

Gdyby Harry dorastał oglądając programy telewizyjne, zauważyłby, w jaki sposób Severus mówił. Słowa były bardzo podobne do tych z filmów takich, jak _Tylko Ona, 10 rzeczy, których w tobie nienawidzę_, czy _To nie jest kolejny film dla nastolatków_. Na szczęście dla Pottera, Dursley'owie nigdy nie pozwalali mu ich oglądać, więc słowa szatyna były dla niego całkowitą nowością i nie wydawały się oklepane, banalne. Dzięki temu, również wydawały się dużo bardziej szczere, niż dla większości czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia w jego wieku.

Teraz jednak, student był zdezorientowany. Chciał mu wierzyć, jednak ten już raz go okłamał. Może to wszystko było tylko trikiem, by wkupić się z powrotem w jego łaski? Może Dumbledore wciąż nie odkrył, co trapi Chłopca, Który Powinien Pozostać Zdrowy I Silny, By Pokonać Głupiego Czarnego Pana?

**********

- Nie robię tego, ponieważ dyrektor mi kazał – odparł Snape, wiedząc, o czym myśli chłopak. – Byłby zadowolony nawet, gdybyśmy pozostali tylko przyjaciółmi. Mówię to, bo naprawdę mi na tobie zależy. Przypuszczam, że powinniśmy zacząć wszystko od początku i być ze sobą szczerzy. Co o tym sądzisz?

**********

Harry dumał przez chwilę. Czy powinien zaufać Severusowi? Naprawdę bardzo tego chciał. Sześć miesięcy temu był zakochany w Snapie. Potem spotkał Alana i wiedział, iż zaczynał coś do niego czuć. Teraz ten ostatni okazał się być Mistrzem Eliksirów. To wszystko było takie pogmatwane.

- Potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby to przemyśleć – odrzekł w końcu.

**********

- Oczywiście – zgodził się szatyn, zadowolony, że Potter jeszcze go nie odprawił. – Nie śpiesz się, masz tyle czasu, ile tylko potrzebujesz.

Siedzieli przez kilka chwil w krępującej ciszy.

- Powinniśmy wracać do środka – odezwał się Sev.

- Wolałbym zostać jeszcze chwilę – odparł młody. – Sam.

- Nie powinieneś być tutaj w trakcie ciszy nocnej…

- Ty również.

- Bezczelny dzieciak – zaśmiał się Severus, rozluźniając nieco atmosferę. – Jeżeli nie wrócisz do dormitorium w ciągu godziny, zaciągnę cię tam siłą.

- Dzięki za ostrzeżenie – odpowiedział mu beznamiętnie.

Severus w zamyśleniu spojrzał ostatni raz na Gryfona, odwrócił się i odszedł w kierunku zamku. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinien pozwolić chłopcu pozostać samemu w środku nocy na zewnątrz, w zimnie. Jednocześnie wiedział także najgorsze - w ciągu ostatniej godziny skrzywdził go tak bardzo, iż nie miał prawa mówić mu teraz, co ma robić.

**********

Gdy Severus odszedł, Harry sięgnął po płaszcz, który wcześniej porzucił i szczelnie się nim okrył.


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział XIII: Jeśliś snem, stań się jawą

Następny tydzień Harry pamiętał jak przez mgłę.

Rano, po wyznaniu Severusa, Dumbledore wezwał Pottera do swojego gabinetu, by powiadomić go, że nie było żadnego ataku na sierociniec, ale Zakon ma na oku wszystkie znajdujące się w piętrowych budynkach.

Kilka dni później Ron i Hermiona wrócili z przerwy świątecznej. Po wielu szturchnięciach i namawianiu przez przyjaciółkę, rudzielec przeprosił za swoje zachowanie. Oświadczył, iż był po prostu zaskoczony i nie powinien robić o to tyle hałasu. Granger uściskała Harry'ego, a następnie przeprosiła za sposób, w jaki traktowali go oboje przez ostatnie miesiące. Zielonooki był przekonany, że Snape wciąż był na nich zły, ale wyglądał na zadowolonego z powodu ich pojednania. Poza tym, brunet miał o wiele ważniejsze problemy, z których, niestety, nie mógł się zwierzyć przyjaciołom…

Tak jak obiecał, Severus nie nachodził Harry'ego, dając mu czas na przemyślenia. I za to Gryfon był mu wdzięczny.

Wszystko, co kochał w Severusie, chłopak odnajdywał w Alanie, a jednak wciąż czuł, jakby był zakochany w dwóch osobach na raz. Nawet, jeśli tak naprawdę były jedną i tą samą. To było tak zagmatwane i przerażające, że Harry sam już nie wiedział, co powinien czuć.

Po długich rozważaniach, uznał, iż powinien odczuć ulgę. W końcu jedynym powodem, dla którego wątpił w swe odczucia wobec Alana, była świadomość jego uczuć do Severusa. Właśnie przez to czuł się tak, jakby go zdradzał.

Ale teraz Alan i Severus są tym samym człowiekiem. Czy te wątpliwości nie powinny więc zniknąć? Nie mógł kochać Rickman'a, ponieważ on tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniał. Podobał mu się jego wygląd, ale za to Snape'a lubił bardziej. Nie było problemu z różnicą wieku, a relacja uczeń – nauczyciel nie miała większego znaczenia, gdyż kończył szkołę za sześć miesięcy. Poza tym, Severus i tak nie jest teraz pedagogiem.

Wszystko sprowadzało się więc do jednej rzeczy: uczuć Harry'ego do Alana. Myślał, że kocha Severusa. Potem spotkał szatyna i prawie całkowicie zapomniał o starszym mężczyźnie. Czy to oznacza, iż, rzeczywiście, nie kochał Snape'a, skoro tak szybko o nim zapomniał?

Z drugiej jednak strony, lubił Alana tak bardzo, ponieważ przypominał mu o Ślizgonie. Czy to znaczyło, że był zły i wodził swojego chłopaka za nos?

Tyle, iż on _naprawdę_ lubił Alana.

Po tygodniu prób poskładania swoich myśli w całość, Harry zdecydował porozmawiać z Severusem. Może mężczyzna będzie w stanie go zrozumieć.

**********

- Byłem zakochany w kimś, kto nie był mną zainteresowany – zaczął Harry w chwili, gdy pozostał ze Snape'em sam na sam.

- Słucham? – zapytał Severus, zaskoczony takim początkiem rozmowy.

- To dlatego miałem depresję. Możesz iść i powiedzieć to Dumbledore'owi.

- Harry, powiedziałem ci już, że nie dbam o to zadanie. Troszczę się o ciebie – oświadczył Ślizgon, zastanawiając się, kogo kochał Potter.

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się w duchu. Zdecydował się to wyznać, w razie gdyby chodziło mu tylko o zdobycie informacji dla dyrektora. Oczywiście, mężczyzna wciąż mógł kłamać, ale Harry doszedł do wniosku, iż prawdopodobieństwo tego jest teraz bardzo małe.

- Powiedziałeś, że powinniśmy być ze sobą szczerzy – kontynuował. Severus przytaknął. – Byłem zakochany w tobie... – _Merlinie, jakie to dziwne: patrzeć na Alana, a myśleć o nim jak o Severusie _– …i zdałem sobie sprawę, że ty nigdy mnie nie pokochasz. To był powód mojej depresji.

Severus był zszokowany. Harry go kochał? Otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale chłopiec uniósł dłoń, by tego nie robił.

- W wakacje doszedłem do wniosku, iż powinienem przestać o tobie myśleć i znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto nawet, jeśli nie kochał, to będzie chociaż mnie lubił. Wtedy poznałem Alana. Miał duże poczucie humoru i wiedział, jak mnie pocieszyć bez zbytniego sentymentalizmu. Bardzo przypominał mi o mężczyźnie, którego darzyłem uczuciem, tyle tylko, że był młodszy i nie nienawidził mnie. Pocałował mnie i wtedy zacząłem się w nim zakochiwać. Czułem się winny, ponieważ porównywałem go do ciebie, a jednocześnie zdezorientowany, gdyż miałem wrażenie, że znam go od lat. Teraz odkryłem, iż ty i Alan to jedna osoba i czuję się jakbym zdradził Alana… Albo ciebie… Nie jestem pewien, jak to wyjaśnić.

Severusowi zajęło chwilę, by zrozumieć słowa bruneta.

- Nigdy nie chciałem postawić cię w takiej sytuacji – odparł szczerze. – W życiu nie domyśliłbym się, że coś do mnie czujesz. Chociaż teraz, gdy to powiedziałeś, lepiej zrozumiałem kilka rzeczy.

- Na przykład? – zapytał zdumiony Harry.

- Dlaczego broniłeś mnie w pociągu pierwszego dnia szkoły oraz dlaczego wyglądałeś na zmartwionego, gdy się dowiedziałeś, że mnie nie będzie.

- Zauważyłeś to? – Zarumienił się, pomimo wcześniejszego wyznania swojego sekretu.

- Tak, zauważyłem, jednak nie rozumiałem tego aż do teraz. Harry, nie zamierzałem się w tobie zakochać. Jedyne czego chciałem, to zakończyć to cholerne zadanie tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że cię kocham, moim jedynym celem było spędzenie z tobą jak najwięcej czasu. Byłem pewien, iż gdy odkryjesz kim jestem, będziesz zniesmaczony i odejdziesz. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się z twojej strony dezorientacji, czy takiej reakcji, jak teraz i oczywiście nie chcę, byś czuł się winny z powodu swoich uczuć.

- Pragnę tylko, byś nie myślał o mnie jak o niedojrzałym dziecku, bo zakochuję się i odkochuję tak szybko – odpowiedział mężczyźnie. – To znaczy, nie byłem zakochany w Alanie, ale prawdopodobnie byłbym, gdybym znał go nieco dłużej. Nigdy nie czułem tego aż tak mocno do kogokolwiek – ciebie, czy Alana – i dlatego nie chcę, żebyś sądził, że przestanę cię kochać w trzy sekundy, kiedy spotkam kogoś innego…

- Harry, zaufaj mi, nie myślę, iż jesteś niedojrzały… już nie. Tak samo, nie postrzegam cię, jako osoby lubiącej przelotne romanse. Gdyby tak było, już dawno byś mnie wykorzystał i zostawił. Nie traciłbyś czasu na poznanie bliżej. Ufam twojemu osądowi, jeśli twierdzisz, że mnie kochasz, to ja ci wierzę.

- Nie jesteś zły za moje uczucia do Alana? – zapytał brunet.

- Nie. Właściwie, jestem zadowolony. Gdyby nie to, nie bylibyśmy tu teraz.

- Też tak sądzę. – powiedział Potter, wciąż czując się winnym.

- Zacznijmy od początku – zaproponował Sev. – Harry, czy zechciałbyś towarzyszyć mi na randce w piątek?

- Tobie Severusowi, czy Alanowi?

- Mnie, Severusowi.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Z przyjemnością. Mimo iż lubię Alana, ciebie wolę o wiele bardziej.

- Miło mi to słyszeć – odparł Snape, unosząc kąciki ust w półuśmiechu.

- Kiedy wrócisz do swojej prawdziwej postaci?

- Nie wiem – odrzekł Ślizgon. – Muszę o tym porozmawiać z Albusem. Skoro celem zamienienia mnie w siedemnastolatka było ułatwienie mi zbliżenia się do ciebie, jestem pewien, że nie będzie z tym problemu.

- Mam nadzieję – stwierdził zielonooki, nachylając się w kierunku Severusa.

Mężczyzna objął go i schował nos w jego włosach.

- Czy Dumbledore nie będzie miał nic przeciwko naszemu związkowi?

- Zaufaj mi, będzie zachwycony. – Wrócił myślami do niezbyt subtelnych aluzji Albusa. – Byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby już nie świętował tego filiżanką przesłodzonej herbaty i cytrynowymi dropsami.

- Myślisz, że chciał, żebym was usłyszał tamtej nocy? – zapytał Harry.

- Bez wątpienia. Ten człowiek zawsze wie, czy ktoś stoi pod jego drzwiami.

- Jesteś na mnie zły za odkrycie prawdy? – Gryfon zerknął mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

Severus odwzajemnił spojrzenie, zanim się pochylił i pocałował go.

- Nie.

KONIEC

"_Wzmacniasz wokół siebie wszystkie te bariery. Tworzysz całą tę zbroję przez lata, żeby nic nie mogło cię zranić. Wtedy jeden głupiec, nie różniący się niczym od innych głupców, wdziera się w twoje głupie życie…"_

Rose Walker, bohaterka książki Neila Gaimana "The Sandman"

Notka od tłumaczki:

I to już jest koniec mojego tłumaczenia. Dziękuję za pomoc moim betom: Veronique, za poprawienie początkowych rozdziałów i Morgan za wytrwanie ze mną do końca.


End file.
